Mind Games
by Moon-Daisuki
Summary: Usagi and Seijuurou hit if off....but is he as good for Usagi as he seems? Could he be the strange new Moonlight Knight? This is the Doom Tree Part of Season R..Read on to find out..Please R
1. Pleasureable Day

Hello Mina, My muse has done a strange thing...she made me revisit one of my first stories "The Game" and she decided how much she liked it, but could see how much help it needed. She has not let me have a moment's peace until I finished editing and revising it. I do you hope you enjoy the new-improved version.

Author's Notes - 'Denotes People's Thoughts.'

I want to take a moment and inform you all before you read, this story centers around how easily women can fall into a dangerous unhealthy relationship. I have seen many times how strong women can be sucked in. I am not trying to make Usagi appear weak but rather how these men really mess with their minds.

This is set at the beginning of the R Season, during the Ail and An saga when Mamoru had no memories and the scouts were helped by the Moonlight Knight. (Ail's name while in disguise is Seijuurou and An's is Natsumi...They were only called Ail and An in their Alien forms.)

I hope you enjoy. Please R&R. Once again, I am not getting rich off of this and I hold no copyrights to this. It is just my overactive imagination.

* * *

Mind Games

Chapter 1 - Pleasurable Day

Usagi stood on the street corner lost in thought, her mind deciding between heading for the arcade or going shopping. Suddenly out of nowhere, Usagi with a painful thump landed on the pavement. Before she could even comprehend what happened, strong arms were picking her back up.

"Are you all right?" She looked up into beautiful midnight blue eyes getting lost in their depths; she felt a millennium pass which was no more than ten seconds.

"Hello Mamoru, having a klutz attack today?" She giggled madly, waved and turned walking away. She was smiling with glee having finally got the last word in when her heart clenched. A lone tear trickled down her cheek. 'I just wish Mamo-chan remembered me: remembered our love.' Knowing these thoughts would get her nowhere she swiped at the tear. 'I have to be strong enough for both of us.'

This thought provided comfort to Usagi as she realized she stood in front of the Crown Arcade. Deciding that a shake would definitely help she walked in through the doors. She glanced around the Arcade looking for any of her friends. Motoki looked up from wiping the counter.

"Hello Usagi, would you like your usual chocolate shake?" She nodded a sigh of contentment escaping without her notice. She walked up to the counter and slid onto a stool. Laying her cheek into her hand Usagi contemplated all of her problems. There was a new enemy stealing energy around Tokyo and no one knew anything.

Even Luna and Artemis could find no information. The two cats had found it necessary to bring all of the scout's memories back except Tuxedo Kamen he did not remember anything. Now they had new help from someone calling himself the Moonlight Knight. Ever since Usagi had saved Tuxedo Kamen, and the whole world, from Beryl's evil clutches he had lost all of his memories from before.

At that moment, Motoki set her shake in front of her. He smiled at her and then turned his attention to other customers. The bells on the door caught Usagi's attention and she turned around and spied Seijuurou coming through the doors. She knew it must be hard for him being new to her school. Feeling sympathetic to his plight, she thought it might be nice to be friendly.

"Hey Seijuurou," she waved him over. He walked over and sat on the stool next to her.

"Hello Usagi". He smiled at her and her heartbeat sped up.

"Would you like to join me?" She waited to see what his reaction would be.

"Of course, as long as I am not interrupting anything," He glanced at her questioningly waiting for an answer.

Her eyes sparkled. "You're not I promise." They sat in awkward silence for a minute and Usagi took this chance to study Seijuurou. He was cute with his over long brown hair, and those blue eyes that twinkled with mischief. His cute smile caused strange things to happen to her heartbeat. She finally broke the silence, "So what do you like to do in your free time?"

He thought for a second. "Flirt with a beautiful girl of course. Please Usagi call me Sei, I much prefer it." Sei watched as she reacted exactly as he expected. She blushed slightly grinned a little bit and then looked away. He smiled tenderly at her for a moment and then continued. "May I ask a favor of you, Usagi?"

She paused a moment scrunching her nose and then nodded. He looked embarrassed and then blushed. "Could you possibly show me around?" He waited to see her reaction before continuing. "I am not good at directions and finding my way around." He looked down and blushed, nearly laughing. 'This is too easy she is playing right into my hands.' He caught himself just in time.

She threw him a dazzling grin before replying, "I would love to show you around, just let me know when."

Motoki chose that moment to arrive. "Hey Usagi would you like another shake or are you heading home?" While waiting for her answer he took a moment to study the young man. He looked normal enough but Motoki thought he saw irritation on the kid's face when he first interrupted them. It had only been a quick flash so maybe he had just imagined it.

Usagi piped up, "I will take another shake Motoki."

Sei flashed an affable smile and interrupted. "Hey Usagi is an hour too soon?"

She smiled, "Not at all that would be great."

He reached over and gently took her hand kissing her knuckles. "Then I will see you back here in an hour, I can hardly wait." With a wink for Usagi and another affable smile for Motoki, he quickly left.

Knowing how stubborn Usagi could be Motoki decided to tread carefully and play it casual. "So who's your friend?" They both knew it did not sound casual.

"Oh that is Sei, he and his sister Natsumi transferred to Juuban a few weeks back. They are from some foreign country but I cannot remember just now."

Motoki sighed he could not do much more to warn her away from the person, so he just took the simplest route. "Just be careful okay?"

Usagi gave him a puzzled look but decided to let it pass. She nodded in agreement and Motoki wandered back to the counter and made her shake.

---------

Sei quickly left the arcade. If Motoki had seen his face change from affable enjoyment to vicious rage, he would have been terrified for Usagi. The coals banking in his eyes were there for all to see. 'That damn idiot just had to interrupt us. I would be farther along already if not for his interference.'

He walked up several blocks scanning the crowds. Shortly he spotted Natsumi hanging all over Mamoru. His hand clenched in rage, "Why do all these women like that dork?" He watched in sickening disbelief as she tried at every opportunity to get closer to Mamoru. He knew that Usagi also had a thing for Mamoru although she had not said it.

He had seen the look though in her eyes when Mamoru had run into her. He had also seen her face as she walked away. He laughed at the pain there and the tear that had slipped beyond her control. A plan formed in his mind. He would enjoy using Usagi to lure Mamoru and then he could maim them both watching as the tree suck the life out of both of them. He smiled in glee and realized he needed to head back.

---------

Walking back into the arcade the look of rage was completely gone. Sei walked over to Usagi and smiled.

"You ready?" Her heartbeat sped up as she nodded shyly. It would be great to be walking around with such a cute person. She stood up grabbing her purse and waved at Motoki.

Seeing the frown upon his face, she paused for a second. 'Ah well it could be anything.' She turned and smiled at Sei, "I'm at your service."

Sei had noticed her pausing and turned to see why. Irritation flashed on his face before changing to a look of triumph as he took Usagi's hand causing her to blush. Motoki noticed it and his frown deepened. Sei smiled down at Usagi looking completely enamored. "Then let's be off."

They walked to the doors and entered out into the sunshine. Usagi thought for a minute. "What would you like to see first?" She peeked up at him through her lashes gauging his reaction.

"How about somewhere we can have some fun, my treat."

She nodded. "I know just the place." They walked along in silence for a few minutes. Sei wanted to keep the tone of the conversation light.

"Hey what is your favorite subject?" he held up his hand and continued. "No...wait...let me guess?...hmmm...how about reading?"

She laughed, "How about you would be wrong. My favorite subject of the day is Lunch. My turn, what is your favorite subject?" Copying his move she held up her hand. "No wait let me guess...How about math?"

He stopped and really looked at her. "How did you know?"

She toyed with her lip. "Well I kinda take you for one of those intelligent guys. You know good grades and all."

Sei looked taken aback. Covering quickly he played it off and played right into her heart. Blushing a bit he continued, "I'm kind of shy so if you could keep that a secret." It was Usagi's turn to look shocked.

"I'll keep your secrets if you share them with me." She covered her mouth quickly looking abashed. "Wow did I say that."

He nodded, "You did." He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear. "I think I like you." He could see her reaction and knew that his plan was progressing nicely.

They walked a few more blocks to an amusement park and he bought them both tickets. They climbed in line and finally got in.

"Well what should we do first?" She looked at him expectantly.

He smiled and pointed "The Rollercoaster of course." He made it appear natural when she was frightened by the drop he slipped his arm around her and she hid her eyes in his shoulder. It almost seemed comforting to feel strong arms again.

She was not forsaking Mamoru, but he did not remember and well this seemed comfortable. As the ride came to a jolting stop, she looked up into his blue eyes there was a look of tenderness there causing her heart to jump a bit.

She gently disentangled herself from him and climbed out. They decided it was time for lunch and found the food vendors. They chatted and laughed as they ate until a comfortable silence fell between them.

She finally got her courage up to ask him a real question. "Hey Sei, can I ask you a question?"

He nodded solemnly. "Of course you may?"

She swallowed nervously, "Do you have a girlfriend?" He blushed a bit, "No but there is someone I like." He saw the confusion written upon her face at his words and he almost smiled.

She blushed a bit and turned away and he purposefully left her on tenterhooks to keep her engaged but a second later she turned back looking normal. "Well what other rides should we go on?" she asked.

"How about we check out the games?" He took her arm once more and they headed off to the games. Once they arrived, he found a game to win stuffed animals.

Approaching the Vendor, he asked, "How much for three tries?" The old man answered him smiling as he eyed Usagi.

"300 Yen" He handed over the money and proceeded to win a prize. Sei took his time making his selection. Watching her reaction, he caught her eyeing a little pink stuffed bunny.

He chose the bunny and turned to her. "Here it's for you." Her breath caught in her throat. It looked as though he was going to kiss her.

She was not sure what to do, but at the last moment, he pulled back and gently tucked the bunny into her folded hand. Keeping his hand tucked around hers he stared deep into her eyes searching for something. 'How corny' he thought, but he knew what he was doing. Softening his look, he smiled. "Come on, there are more rides awaiting us."

They decided next on the carousel. When he put his hands around her waist to lift her up on the horse, it seemed completely natural but her heart sped up. She covered her excitement with idle chatter.

"You know how long it has been since I have ridden on the carousel?" He nodded acting embarrassed once more.

Looking shyly at her he replied, "I know me too."

She dazzled him with a smile and then blew it laughing. "I know I know, please don't tell anyone." She teased him gently gauging his reaction. He smiled in return letting her wonder.

Before they realized it, the ride was over. They climbed off and made their way to the funhouse. Walking through the mirror maze he gently put his arm around her waist.

"Here let me guide you, I have an uncanny ability to find my way through these things." She felt wonderful with his arm tucked around her waist his hand resting gently on her hip. They had no accidents and laughed their way on through. Deciding it was time for ice cream they ended up on a bench each with a cone laughing and chatting.

When Usagi had licked up the last of the double scoop chocolate cone, she realized the sun was setting. "Oh wow I need to check in. Let me run call my mom and I will be right back." She stood up and ran off to the payphone.

Quickly dialing the number, she waited impatiently for an answer and finally her mom picked up. "Moshi Moshi?"

"Hi mom, it's me and I am at the amusement park with a friend."

"That's all right." Her mom assuming the friend was a girl continued. "Just remember to be home by nine so your dad isn't mad."

"Okay bye Mom, I love you." She hung up and ran back to the bench. Scanning around she could not find Sei anywhere but knew he would be right back.

---------

As soon as Usagi ran off, Sei looked around. Finding the vendor he wanted he looked over the merchandise. Pointing to what he wanted he asked the man, "How much is that little pink glass rose with the green stem?"

"Normally it would be 2000 yen but I will let you have it for 1000."

Sei nodded and the man proceeded to lay it on soft cotton in a little box. As he handed it over to Sei the vendor couldn't resist commenting.

"Ah young love" He winked at Sei as he accepted the payment.

Sei quickly tucked the box in his pocket and headed back to the bench. Usagi was already there waiting. "Well what did she say?" he teased.

"Oh I have until nine." she smiled.

"That is excellent." He replied his smile giving her goose bumps. "That gives us more time for fun." As he spoke, he took her hand and pulled her up, "How about the Ferris Wheel?"

She nodded clearly enjoying his excitement. Sei and Usagi walked over to the line and stood chatting. Shortly the line was moving, and before they knew it they were buckled in their seat.

With a creaking groan, the wheel began turning, lifting them. As they climbed above the lights of Tokyo, Usagi sucked in her breath.

"Waah...it looks beautiful from up here. Look there, see that is the Tokyo Tower, and over that way is my house. I can almost see it from here." A gentle wind rocked their car as they climbed even higher. At each stop, the view became more impressive. When they reached the top, it stopped with a groan.

Sei used her chatter as an excuse to watch her. Shocked by her exuberance and her love of simple things, 'She really is beautiful'. Then he kicked himself mentally. 'I cannot let her beauty and charms fool me.' Just as he finished that thought, he noticed she was not chatting any longer. Just sitting there staring at him.

"Sorry, what was that? My mind wandered for a minute while taking in the beauty." She looked confused at his comment so he clarified.

"Yes the beauty here in the chair with me." She blushed and hoped that the dark night would hide it. She shivered in the cool night air and he noticed. "Come here." It was a command not a question and she did not know how to respond.

Deciding not to over analyze things, she scooted right up next to him. He gently put his arm around her and pulled her even closer. She was snuggled right up to him.

"Is that better?" Bereft of speech she simply nodded her head. They enjoyed the view with a comfortable silence. Letting her mind take everything in she thought about the fun they were having together. His low voice broke into the silence.

"It is my turn to ask you a question." She nodded noting the seriousness of his tone. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Her heart clenching in pain she was able to answer honestly. "There once was someone but...well he has moved on." It hurt so much to admit it that a lone tear found its way to her cheek.

Sei gently used his thumb to wipe the tear away. He smiled at her tenderly, "Now, now, no sadness we are having way too much fun." Laying it on thick, he went in for the kiss.

"Look my lady the beautiful lights of Tokyo lay before us for our enjoyment as we reign from above." He lifted his thumb once more and gently ran it across her cheek. "So beautiful." he murmured looking deep into her eyes once more. He then took it one-step further by running it gently over her lips. Leaning in close he murmured "So beautiful," just before setting his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. His hand wandered up teasing through the back of her hair.

He could not believe his own reaction to her innocent vulnerability. He was hard in an instant and could only think of the pleasure to come.

The Ferris wheel chose that moment to groan back to life and they broke apart each lost in thought.

Usagi sat in the darkness thinking about what had just happened. 'My first kiss…waah…the girls will never believe this.' Her hand slowly wandered to her mouth. She could still feel his warmth tingling there. A sudden thought brought her excitement to an end, 'It should have been Mamoru.' Where had that thought come from. For just a minute, she pondered fate and destiny. Mamoru did not remember her, himself, or their history together. She thought about their new protector. The moonlight knight, he seemed somewhat familiar but she did not know why, maybe it was Sei? Shaking her head, she decided to wait and ponder it all later.

The ride stopped and they climbed out. When they stepped onto the platform, Sei gently took her hand melding his fingers with hers. At her surprised look, he smiled tenderly reassuringly and gently pulled her towards him. They walked off the platform her hand still tucked in his.

He smiled down at her, "Come on let's get out of here." They headed for the entrance and wandered out onto the street. She smiled gently at him.

"I have somewhere I want to show you." Usagi led him back towards the Arcade but stopped at the local park. He looked at her oddly but she tugged on his arm. "Come on, not much farther." They walked hand in hand down one of the trails. Usagi decided to break the comfortable silence. "This is one of my favorite places in all of Tokyo."

He understood her intentions of sharing it with him. The darkness hid his smile. He could see lights up ahead until he realized it was just reflections on a lake. They approached a marble bench and she quickly sat pulling on his hand.

Sitting down beside her, they both enjoyed the quiet serenity of the night. He thought about his next move in the game he was playing. Slipping his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her close once more. His warmth took the chill out of the moment but her thoughts were too distracted to notice. 'It should be Mamoru sitting here beside me. Aren't we destined to be together? It seems really cruel that just when we met and remembered, his memories were stolen.'

A lone tear slipped down her cheek and she tried to swipe at it without Sei noticing. Of course, he had to look down at her.

"Sweetheart whatever is the matter?" He gently cupped her chin and lifted her face up. Seeing the sadness there and the tears slipping down her cheeks, he knew what to do. "Ah Love, what is it? You know you can tell me anything."

Usagi swallowed past the lump in her throat before speaking, "It's just that…well you know…I told you how there used to be someone…well we never got the chance to talk or say goodbye or anything. He just slipped away, I know I am not making much sense but I have never cried."

Sei looked down at her tenderly, "Come here," he gathered her close to him in a hug and gently rubbed her back.

"Just let it all go…Cry all you want…It is okay to grieve."

Usagi finally broke down. She sobbed in despair letting go of all the pain. Sei just stroked her back and murmured words of comfort. When she was finally calmed down some she noticed how natural this seemed. She pulled back just a bit and looked up at him. Her face was mere centimeters from his. Their breaths each mingled.

"Thank you I think." The look in her eyes gave him a sense of triumph that he did not show.

He covered the tiny distance taking her lips in a gentle kiss. Her questing innocence was almost his undoing. He knew how vulnerable she was in this moment and decided to use that to his advantage.

Stroking her back, he deepened the kiss just a touch. Her arms wandered up to wrap around his shoulders. He let his hands wander up to play in the soft hair at the nape of her neck. His mouth wandered from her lips down just a bit to her jaw and then returned to her lips.

Tilting her head back just a bit, he further deepened the kiss. Running his hands down her back, he let them explore. When his hand wandered to the front and under her shirt, she gasped as his finger tickled over bare skin.

He kissed her again deeply trying to distract her from his hand. He slowed his kisses down slowly stealing the breath from her.

Sei could tell she was completely innocent and this just helped his fires burn even hotter. His hand slid up over her taut stomach muscles to feel the soft material covering her breasts. When he first cupped one, she let a small gasp of pleasure. Keeping his touches gentle his hand wandered to the other one and cupped it.

He dropped his hand from her shirt and brought it up with the other one to tangle in her hair. He angled her head tenderly and kissed the tender skin behind her ear. When he gently sucked there, he let his hand drop to her knee. Slowly he skimmed his hand in ever widening circles towards her skirt.

Usagi could not think straight with all of the sensations assaulting her. His hot drugging kisses stole her breath and she felt a growing need, but for what she did not know.

Finally realizing he could not seduce her in a park on a marble bench he slowly pulled back. She felt his warmth dissipate and wondered at his sudden retreat.

His face was closed she could not read much there at all. He saw the confusion on her face and chuckled as he stood. "It is time to get you home we would not want you to be late. It is already eight forty five so we should get going."

Usagi sat stunned she had lost track of the time completely. Sei reached down and once more took her hand. Tucking her fingers into his he gently tugged on her. She stood up, thoughts wandering, and kept up with him.

"I should probably make sure you get home safe." She nodded and they made the short walk to her front porch. "Usagi, my sweet, I have never had such fun before. I got you a surprise well just because." He knew he was laying it on thick but one look at her dreamy face and he knew how well it was working.

Sei pulled the little box out of his pocket and with a grand flourish held it out. "For you,"

She tentatively reached for the small box wondering what it could be. Lifting the lid, she let out a sigh. "Ah" It was a tiny pink rose made of glass, even the little green stem was glass. "Oh thank you! It is too beautiful." A lone tear ran down her cheek. 'Kami-sama a rose just like my Tuxedo Kamen.' she thought. She could not tell him that.

"Oh love, why are you crying again?" he tenderly wiped the tear away.

"I am just so shocked it is a lovely gift, thank you." He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Good night sweetheart. I should let you get in." He then turned to leave. Bereft of words once more she stood watching until he was out of sight.

* * *

Well that is the end of Chapter One. What do you think? Please review and let me know. 


	2. Painful Confrontations

Hello again here is Chapter Two. I hope you like it. Please R and R and let me know what you think.

Author Notes - 'Denotes People's Thoughts' I'd like to take a moment and thank my reviewers so far. THANK YOU! Poisonmoon - Did you read the Authors notes? Is it better now? Please don't give up hope I am still revamping it! Jamesstutz - Thanks, Faerex - I hope you like, Selene- Thanks I hope you enjoy it, Eternal Moon Power - Thanks Please Enjoy,

Once again, I do not own any of this, just where my imagination can take it... Okay on to the story...

* * *

Mind Games

Chapter 2 - Painful Confrontations

The mist around Usagi was thick and damp and it gave her the creeps. Stumbling through she had no idea where she was. At least the ground beneath her feet seemed solid. Out of nowhere, a voice called her name.

"Usako," She knew that voice like she knew her own. Turning she tried to figure out the direction it was coming from.

It came again, "Usako?" His voice was pleading for her. It seemed as though it was coming from her right so she started moving that direction. In the distance, she thought she saw a murky figure.

"Usako," There again, this time it seemed even closer.

Suddenly from her left came another voice. "Sweetheart…Where are you?" 'What is Sei doing here in the mist?' She could just make him out off to her left. He waved to her. "Sweetheart, come here. I have something for you."

"Usako" The heart breaking sadness in Mamo-chan's voice spoke to her heart. She looked off to the right and could just see Mamo-chan in the distance.

"My love, come let us get out of here." Sei called again. She looked back to the left to see Sei waving for her. The pounding of her heart grew louder. 'To the left into Sei's waiting arms or to the right to help Mamo-chan, kami-sama what to do?' She looked left, then right, and then left again.

Growing more agitated; she did not know which one was the right choice. She started to step to the right but turned at the last moment to look back at Sei; he looked hurt and confused. She looked back to the right to see Mamo-chan drifting in a different direction. Usagi looked back at Sei and her heart made the choice for her.

"I'm sorry Sei; I have to be there for him." 'If only things could have been different.' Without another thought about Sei, she ran towards her destiny.

She seemed to be moving at the same rate of speed as Mamo-chan. She got no closer if anything he seemed farther and farther away. She screamed in despair, "Mamo-chan! Wait I am coming. Mamo-chan," She ran harder and faster with more speed but still, he grew fainter in the distance. "Mamo-chan, please wait", He looked towards her, and the sadness etched on his features tore at her heart.

"Usako?" he called into the mist as though he did not realize she was there. She ran with everything inside her, trying hard to get to her love, but when she finally reached the spot where he stood, there was nothing but empty space. She felt herself falling and gave a last desperate scream, "Mamo-chan!"

---------

Usagi landed on the floor with a painful thump. Her pink bunny comforter tangled around her legs. 'What was that?' Her mind tried to hold on to the wisps of the dream but they were already gone. She knew she had been running…'being chased, no chasing someone?' She could tell she had been crying and she was all sweaty. 'That was too weird' A voice in the dark broke into her thoughts.

"Usagi quit messing around and go to sleep." Luna mumbled from across the bed, curled up trying to sleep. Usagi untangled herself and slowly climbed back into bed. 'Why do I feel heart broken?'

She laid there for quite some time pondering the mystery. Her thoughts finally wandered back over the previous evening and she blushed in the dark thinking of his kisses and caresses'. With a gentle smile, sleep finally claimed her and there were no more dreams.

As usual, Usagi woke late and had to run to school. Barely making it before the bell, she fell into her seat breathing rapidly.

Ami smiled at her, "Where'd you end up yesterday? Motoki told us you were with Seijuurou."

Smiling back, Usagi giggled, "We went to the Amusement Park his treat. I will have to save the rest for Lunch." Usagi looked up to see Haruna-Sensei looking rather stern.

"Tsukino-san is this something you care to share with the whole class?"

Usagi blushed and shook her head repeatedly. "No Sensei."

"Then you had better quit chatting with Mizuno-san and save the conversation until later." With a last stern look at Usagi, Haruna-Sensei turned and began directing the class.

---------

The girls all met up for lunch. They sat outside under a tree and spread their lunches around them. Usagi looked around at her four closest friends, "I have a secret to tell all of you." She grinned in excitement. "You all know I met up with Seijuurou...Sei, well anyway, he asked me to show him around. We ended up at the amusement park having a blast."

The girls were all looking at her with awe in their eyes. Usagi continued, "We ended the evening on the top of the Ferris Wheel." Her eyes softened and her hand wandered up to her mouth. "He kissed me."

The four girls around Usagi were shocked speechless for only a minute. "Way to go girl!" Minako threw her arms around Usagi and hugged her.

Ami smiled with pride and nodded in agreement.

Makoto thumped her on the back. "Wow Usagi!"

Rei was the only silent one waiting for the right moment. Once the rest of the girls settled down Rei pounced, "Usagi, what about Mamo-chan?"

They all stopped in shock. The girls had all forgotten history, fate and destiny. Usagi looked ready to cry. "Well….um…he doesn't remember me." A lone tear slipped down her cheek. "He may never remember again." More tears slipped down her cheeks. "I love him but maybe...just maybe….it….it's time to move on." Usagi stood quickly, "I just don't know anything anymore." With that said, she turned and ran off.

The girls all looked at Rei. "Why'd you do that?" Makoto looked ready to pound Rei.

"Hey wait." Rei held up her hand to stop the questions and recriminations. "I care about Usagi as much as the rest of you. She is my princess too, and they are fated to be together! You all know that he is Endymion. At some point, he will remember and they will marry!"

----------

Usagi ran blindly not looking where she was going. Blinded by tears she smacked into a faceless person and fell flat on her back. Immediately she began apologizing. "Gomen, Gomen," She was just standing up to run off again when a voice caught her attention.

"Usagi" Sei seeing she was distraught immediately caught her wrists in a gentle grip. "Come on let's go somewhere private where we can talk." He led her across the field and over to the bleachers.

Pushing her down gently, he crouched in front of her. Softly he used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "Now what has you crying and running people down."

---------

Natsumi stood idly by the doors looking for Sei. When the bell chimed for lunch, she was unable to find him. She needed to talk to him because something strange had happened the previous evening. He had come home smiling and whistling and when she asked about it, he replied that he had met someone special.

Testing him she had immediately began going into detail about her date with Mamoru. Sei did not even get angry and usually that enraged him. Something was up and she wanted to know what. Finally, she spotted him across the grounds, she was just getting ready to wave when she was amazed to see that blonde bitch, Usagi, practically bowl him over. She laughed to see Usagi land with a hard thump flat on her back. When she saw Sei's look of concern her eyes narrowed.

When he grabbed Usagi's hand leading her off, Natsumi decided to follow. She wandered aimlessly keeping them in her sights. When they arrived at the bleachers, Natsumi smiled. It was no problem to slip underneath and get close enough to see and hear everything. As she listened to them talk she got angrier by the moment.

---------

Usagi tried to gain control of her emotions as he gently wiped away her tears. "Come on Usagi, you know you can tell me anything. Talk to me please?" She tried to figure out how much she could mention. Everything regarding Sailor Moon, Endymion, Destiny, was off limits.

"W...well you know how I told you there had been someone else. Well my friends think I should wait around for him instead of moving on." She struggled to continue, "But he may never think of me again. I had so much fun yesterday and it has been so long."

She paused to take deep gulping breaths of air trying to calm down. "Well since before." She stumbled and then continued, "Well before he forgot me." Usagi covered her mouth with her hand realizing her mistake she tried to think of a way to cover it.

Sei threw her an odd look, "what do you mean he forgot you?"

"Well um you see there was an accident and he doesn't remember anything from before the accident, including me." The tears began to fall in earnest once more. "He may never remember me, us, or anything. I just don't know what to do."

Seeing how much pain she was in, he leaned forward and gathered her in a gentle hug.

She dropped her head to his shoulder and let the tears fall. He rubbed her back and spoke soft words of comfort.

---------

When Sei gathered Usagi in a hug Natsumi's vision swam with an unearthly red. She wanted to cause Usagi immeasurable pain in that moment. 'He is mine. How dare that bitch cling? No one especially that blonde bitch is going to take Seijuurou he is mine!'

These thoughts coursed through her mind as her body trembled with rage. When the image of Mamoru arose in her mind, she calmed down. 'Hey maybe that trick would work on Mamoru. I can just imagine his arms around me, comforting me, leading to other things.' She smiled once more as she continued to watch.

---------

"I think you should follow your heart, Usagi. I think in the end your friends, if they are your true friends, will support you no matter what." Sei dropped a kiss to the top of her head her tears had finally slowed to a stop and she was calmer.

Lifting up her head, she looked at him. "You really think so? You don't think they might hate me for my choices?"

He used that moment to give her a tender look. "Sweetheart, I don't think anyone could hate you." He leaned closer and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She pulled back giving him a tremulous smile.

"Okay I should probably get back." Usagi tried wiping her face to hide the damage of her tears.

Sei glanced at his watch. "Yep lunch is just about over, come on I will walk you back." Hand in hand, they slowly wandered back towards the school.

----------

Natsumi stood underneath the bleachers puzzled, waiting for them to leave. She had seen the evil glee upon Sei's face when Usagi's head was turned but she had also seen him giving her a very tender look and that kiss. 'Why doesn't he kiss me like that?'

Natsumi sighed in amazement, 'What game is he playing at? I just have to know. Something is up and that must be why he is acting strange. His behavior is definitely arousing. I will have to stick close to the both of them.' Deciding it was safe to leave, she quickly left the bleachers and headed for the school.

---------

Usagi survived the rest of the day without any more confrontations. The final bell had just rung when a voice startled her back to reality.

"Hey Usagi," It was Natsumi, Sei's sister, smiling at her. "What are you doing right now?"

Usagi drained from her day was planning to head to the arcade to relax. Natsumi had never really seemed social so this sudden friendliness seemed strange.

"I well um am heading to my favorite hangout." Natsumi seemed wistful and Usagi actually felt sorry for the new girl.

"Hey would you like to come with me?" Usagi smiled at her with a hopeful expression.

"Sure why not, let's go." Studying Natsumi for a moment, Usagi thought that her cheery behavior almost seemed false.

They walked out of the school together and headed up the block towards the arcade. Usagi carried the conversation by filling the new girl in on all of the typical school gossip.

Usagi had turned around facing Natsumi, strolling backwards when she met what felt like a brick wall.

Natsumi's face lit up, "Mamoru, how nice to see you!" Greeting him effusively, she tried to latch onto his arm.

Mamoru hardly spared her a glance as he looked down at that familiar blonde girl, "Odango, not watching where you are going eh?" He smiled and watched as Usagi fumed.

"Mamoru, I had so much fun on our date yesterday, can we go out again soon?" Natsumi tried again to grab his attention, anything to take it off that blonde bitch.

Usagi listened with horror as Natsumi's words sank in. "Date yesterday…date yesterday… date yesterday" ran through Usagi's head like a horrible mantra.

Mamoru immediately saw the change in Odango. Her face had gone pale at Natsumi's words and her eyes had quickly glistened with unshed tears. He watched as she stood almost as though in shock, slightly trembling, before she dashed away.

Natsumi smiled in glee as Usagi ran off. Mamoru looked confused as he watched Usagi.

"What's up with her?" Natsumi played it cool and continued, "So you want to go do something?"

Mamoru was lost in thought. "Why did that just bother me? Almost as though I caused her pain, but I don't really even know her, do I?" All of those thoughts had his head buzzing so he shook himself mentally and answered Natsumi. "Sure let's go to the Arcade, I need coffee."

---------

"He has moved on." Her heart felt as though it was dying from inside her body. The pain was unbearable. Rather than stop and let it consume her, she ran keeping the pain at bay.

Knowing she could not go home, she headed to her next favorite place. Approaching Rei's shrine she slowed to a walk taking great gulps of air.

Walking up the long set of stairs, she could only pray Rei was home. Arriving at the temple itself, she knocked on the door.

When the door opened, Rei took one look and knew something was very wrong. "Here let's go to my room and talk." She led Usagi in and motioned for her to sit. Puttering around Rei quickly had a pot of tea ready.

Kneeling down beside Usagi, she forced a cup into her hands. "Here drink this it will help steady your nerves."

Usagi quietly sipped at the hot brew up to this point she had not said a word, could not if her life depended on it. The warmth of the tea soothed her and the herbs worked wonders at relaxing her. Usagi was finally ready to talk looking at Rei solemnly she just blurted it out. "He has moved on."

Rei knowing immediately whom she was talking about could not believe it. "What do you mean he has moved on?"

Usagi just looked at her. "I mean he has moved on. As in dating someone else, moved on, probably kissing her, moved on!" Seeing Usagi near hysteria, Rei was shocked speechless for a moment, and then had an idea.

"You sit here and drink your tea. I am going to do a fire reading and see what speaks to me. I'll be back shortly." The guardian of Mars went to the fire room and cleansed herself before changing into her priestess robe. Finally, ready she knelt before the fire.

"Fire of Mars I command thee, as thy guardian, show me what thy may." She relaxed her mind let go of everything and kept her breathing steady.

Slowly falling deeper and deeper into the fire, she slowly formed a connection. Staring into the flames, they soon parted for her all seeing eyes, and revealed murky images. Finally, after a good ten minutes Rei slumped over, worn out.

She slowly stood and changed back into her regular clothes and wandered back out to where Usagi patiently waited. Walking into the room the first thing she did was grabbing another cup of tea quickly sipping at it.

Rei wandered over to Usagi and knelt down. Feeling revitalized by the tea, she took a moment to gather her thoughts.

The messages were murky at best and wanting to confirm or deny the whole mess, she gently questioned Usagi.

"Usagi, who is he dating?"

Usagi stared ahead blankly, "Natsumi, Seijuurou's sister." That part at least was true then.

"Tell me exactly what happened."

Usagi in a monotone slowly related what had happened. When she got to the part with the date, her eyes glistened once more.

Rei was amazed to see Usagi's control. Not even one tear fell.

"I'll call the girls on our communicator's. I think we need to have a Senshi meeting."

Usagi nodded and sipped at her now cold tea.

* * *

Well that is it for Chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy this. Please let me know what you think by reviewing? 


	3. Suprise! An Evil New Twist

Hello Mina, Here is Chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy it.

Authors note - 'Denotes People's Thoughts' **WARNING** -This Chaptertakes a dark turnand includes violenceand if you don't like that kind of thing please do not read on...

I'd like to take a moment and thank my reviewers...

Faerex - Wait and See, James Stutz - Thanks...

I know I know, too much rambling, anyway on to the story.

* * *

Mind Games 

Chapter 3 - Surprise! An Evil New Twist

The girls arrived shortly after Rei put away her communicator. She had not told them what was going on. She just told them to arrive quickly.

Minako and Makoto arrived first with Ami right behind them. They filed in and sat on cushions on the floor. One look at Usagi's face and they all knew something was wrong. Rei quickly filled them in on the details.

"What does all of this mean?" Minako asked at large and the three other girls shrugged.

"Well obviously Mamoru has no memory of us or anything that happened so he does not realize that he is hurting Usagi." Ami smiled gently in Usagi's direction hoping she understood what she was saying.

"I agree." Rei piped up. "I think our best bet for now is to keep an eye on Mamoru-kun.," she thought for a moment before continuing, "Maybe just maybe something will jog his memory."

Usagi sadly spoke. "But he may never remember." A tragic look washed over her features as she contemplated that possibility

"Usagi, aren't you the one that always tells us not to give up?" Makoto smiled. "I know it seems hard but if you have just a little hope then things will work out."

They quickly decided to take turns trying to keep an eye on Mamoru as well as battling their new enemy.

"We can do this. You guys must carry your communicators at all times." Rei looked sharply at Usagi, but her look softened. "No excuses, Okay?" Usagi nodded in agreement.

"I think it would also be a good idea for us to keep an eye on Seijuurou." Ami spoke up. "Now Usagi-chan, don't get me wrong, but I just think it might be a good idea for now." She looked at Usagi and continued. "In fact I think you would be the perfect person for the job."

Usagi was thinking the same thing. "None of the girls realize how sweet Sei is. This way I will be able to show them." She smiled softly deciding to change the subject. "I have a question? Who do all of you think this Moonlight Knight is?"

There were blank looks all around. Rei giggled, "I am not sure we want to know, right girls?"

With a chorus of "right", they all broke out laughing. Rei made more tea for everyone as Ami pulled out her textbooks. She had been at the library when Rei contacted her.

"I have some reading to do, so might as well do it now." Ami smiled at everyone and they all giggled.

Makoto and Minako were laughing at something that happened earlier in the day. Usagi sat off to one side just watching all of her friends. "I think they would understand. If it comes to that then I will tell them I am moving on." She smiled grateful for her friends.

---------

In another part of Tokyo Sei and Natsumi were heatedly arguing.

"I want to know what you are doing!" Natsumi seethed with anger. She could not get him to spill anything.

"I already told you, I am not up to anything. Just drop it already. Besides that there are more important things we need to worry about." He sighed in frustration sick of listening to Natsumi rant and rave.

She slammed a plate into the sink nearly breaking it. "Number one, I saw you with Usagi today and I know you are up to something, and number two what important things do we need to worry about, except maybe how far your gonna fall over Usagi?"

Natsumi grimaced harshly praying her jibe had found its mark. "Besides that your little girl friend is probably weeping her eyes out right now." She grinned knowing this would get his attention.

"How would you know that?" Sei was ready to throttle her, his hands clenching and unclenching unchecked.

"Oh I don't know might have had something to do with running into Mamoru and hearing about our date? You should have seen it your little girlfriend went all pale and trembled." Laughing she had to stop to catch her breath. "She was almost crying, when she ran off. Poor little bitch could not handle it. I don't know what you see in her anyway."

Sei just stared at her for a moment wondering at her venom. "Bitch" Turning away from Natsumi, he quickly left the house. His anger was at its boiling point and he needed a release.

He decided to see if Usagi was home. Thinking about why he was finding her he smiled. 'I think it will be nice having someone to blame and punish that makes me feel better. Nothing will get in my way. She is so sweet and innocent that the tree will have frenzy on her energy.' His smile grew just thinking about it.

Reaching her block, he was surprised to see her walking up the street. "Usagi!" he waved to get her attention.

Usagi smiled to see Sei waving at her. Rather than heading to her house, she walked over to where he was standing. Smiling shyly, she did not know what to say.

"Can we go to the park?" He paused leaving her wondering why.

"Sure okay...I am not ready for homework yet anyway." She turned and they strolled side by side in a comfortable silence. Once they were safely out of sight of her house he reached over and grabbed her wrist roughly

She thought that maybe he was playing even though his grip was bruising her wrist. He picked up the pace, almost dragging her in his haste to get there. When they reached the park gates, he looked around noticing that there wasn't anyone around at this time of the day.

Sei continued dragging her down the trail to her bench. Shoving her roughly to a sitting position, he turned away from her.

"You shouldn't make me do these things." His tone was unlike anything Usagi had ever heard.

"What are you talking about?" She asked hesitantly not knowing what to expect.

He turned so quickly she had no warning. The blow to her face was so hard that it cut the inside of her cheek and blood began to pool at the corner of her mouth.

"That was for causing me to fight with my sister." He looked angrier then before.

Usagi completely shocked, sat not knowing what to do. Her hand wandered up to her cheek to check the damage. It stung so bad that tears were running down her face.

Seeing the look of shock and pain on Usagi's face, Sei almost felt bad but he had to play it right.

Glancing down at his hand in shock, he dropped to his knees and laid his head in her lap.

"I am so sorry sweetheart. I...I do not know what came over me. I was just so angry and...and...Can you ever forgive me? I swear it will never, never happen again."

Usagi not knowing what to think felt bad, 'Could I have caused him to do this? Did telling him about Mamo-chan cause this? Did I cause Sei to fight with his sister?' These thoughts kept her quiet for a few moments. "Yes I will forgive you, and..." She swallowed before continuing, "I am sorry if I caused you trouble."

"That's a good girl." He climbed up from his knees and sat on the bench next to her. "So where have you been since school?"

Usagi smiled at him. "Well um...I had to um...talk to my friend and we ended up studying together." She could not tell him about Natsumi and Mamo-chan, she did not need him angrier than he already was.

"Are you sure?" He gave her a hard look for good measure.

"Well yes." She decided to gloss it over. "You see I ran into an acquaintance and that upset me a bit."

He nodded, "Well next time just let me know okay? I worry about you, you know." He leaned over and kissed her gently. Setting one hand gently on her shoulder he pulled back, she gasped in pain as he found a pressure point.

"And don't ever lie to me again. I know about Mamoru! There is no point in chasing him." He decided a cruel little lie would help.

"He is an adult relationship with my sister, so you will forget him understand." The words were harsh, and the pain intense, all she could do was nod. He let off the pressure and stared at her.

A sudden voice disturbed their conversation. "Miss is everything okay?" They both turned to see a young man around their age glancing at Usagi.

"Do you need some help, did he just hurt you?" The young man looked at Sei suspiciously, "Do you need me to call someone or the police or something?

Sei jumped up off the bench and immediately climbed right up in the kid's face. "Look fellow, I don't know who you are but we are having a private discussion here."

He pulled out a wicked looking blade and advanced towards the kid. "I suggest you back off and forget you ever saw us here." Brandishing the knife, he appeared to know how to use it.

"Sei...no... Please...just let him go." Usagi glanced at the kid with fright. "I am fine, please just let us be. It is as he says just a lover's quarrel."

The kid backed up and hearing Usagi's words decided it was not his business any longer. He turned back the way he had come, jogging off into the night.

She was scared witless and did not know what to expect next until he slapped her hard. Brandishing the blade towards her, he sounded strangely calm. "Don't you ever tell me what to do again, got that?

She simply nodded to numb for much else. Tears slipped down her cheeks unnoticed.

"Look, I am sorry I love you so much it hurts and that guy...just now...well he just wanted to cause problems." He gently wiped away a tear running down her cheek before continuing. "I just got so jealous when Natsumi told me about Mamoru and their relationship. Then she started laughing about you running off, and now this guy causing us problems, it all just became too much."

Usagi swallowed. "I did run off because of their date." She said the words quietly with no outward emotion. "I am sorry".

He looked at her tenderly. "Can we please not tell anyone about this, I am sure everyone has lover's quarrels?"

She nodded thinking he must know.

He leaned forward and gently brushed a kiss over her bruised cheek. "I am sorry you know, you should tell people that you fell and hit your dresser. Will people believe that?"

Usagi thought about all the times she hurt herself and grimaced. "They will."

He smiled, "Good then that is your story, okay? Now let's go get some ice cream my treat."

She looked at her watch. "Um well okay," She smiled at him tentatively. He stood and gently took her hand. Tucking her fingers into his, he led the way out of the park. They walked in silence, one grinning in triumph the other confused and hurt.

As they approached the Arcade, Sei grinned. This would be her first lesson in behaving, little did she know. They walked in through the sliding doors and he pulled her over to a table.

Motoki looked up to see Usagi and Sei hand in hand. His brows furrowed. 'What in Kamisama's name had happened to her, she was not bruised like that yesterday?' Trying to stay calm, he smiled. "Hello Usagi, would you like your usual shake?"

She just started to answer when she felt her hand crushed by Sei's fingers. She hid her gasp of pain and turned to look at Sei with a question in her eyes.

"My girlfriend would like a dish of strawberry ice cream and I would like a dish of chocolate." Sei snarled quite arrogant and demanding.

"You don't have to be rude to Motoki." Usagi murmured quietly. Instantly her wrist burned as he pinched it quite hard under the table. She barely hid her gasp of pain.

While listening to that arrogant ass, Motoki could tell Usagi was not herself. As he dished their ice cream, he watched through lowered lids. His hand clenched in anger when he saw the flash of pain on Usagi's face.

Finishing up, he added a spoon to each bowl and marched over to their table.

"Hey Usagi, how are you doing?"

Sei began crushing her hand. "I am fine." she choked.

Motoki looked concerned. "Are you sure?"

Sei glared at Motoki. "Look buddy she said she was fine so back off and let us eat." Usagi turned distant eyes towards Motoki.

"I am fine Motoki, really please just let us be." She turned away from him and a little piece of her heart shattered. She did not want him getting hurt.

Sei sat smiling at her. "Good girl you're learning you wouldn't want your friend there to have an accident would you, like the guy in the park?"

"No, please leave Motoki out of this. I'll do anything you want?"

"That is good, then I can think of several things you can do." He smiled at her before continuing. "First off, I don't want you coming here anymore. That guy wants you and I don't share."

She nodded her agreement, anything to protect Motoki. "This is my problem and I cannot let him be hurt. I will find a way to fix this." These thoughts offered little comfort.

"Next, I think you should sneak out of your house tonight at exactly eleven p.m. I expect you to be in front of your house."

"I don't know if I can. My dad will kill me if I get caught." She tried thinking quickly.

"Look, not my problem. You will be there or else I can pay lover-boy a visit for you." He grinned maliciously towards Motoki. "Might be kind of fun actually. You did say anything...right?"

"Okay I'll be there." She wanted someone to talk to but knew there was no one she could tell that would not be in danger.

Sei stood up and headed up to the counter. Throwing money down on the counter he snapped. "The service here is horrible and we won't be back." Leaning closely into Motoki he spoke quietly for his ears only. "Look buddy...you stay away from my girlfriend...or else I'll hurt her badly."

With that out of the way, he stalked over to Usagi and gently took her hand. Leading her out the doors, he made sure to put himself between Usagi and Motoki.

When they reached the street, he tucked her fingers into his and escorted her home. When they reached her front porch, he glanced at her tenderly.

"I love you Usagi. Remember eleven-o'clock. I can't wait I'll be thinking of you the whole time." He leaned in and kissed her gently while his hand reached up and caressed her breast. "Until then my sweet" He waited for a moment. "Well?"

"I love you too," she murmured.

"And," He looked aggravated and she finished.

"I can hardly wait." She barely got it out as tears started pooling up in her eyes.

He finally headed down the sidewalk whistling a jaunty tune as she ran into the house and shut the door.

---------

Usagi lay on her bed and tried to feel something, anything. She was numb with shock. 'The girls expect me to keep an eye on him and all I did was talk about how nice he was. How can I fix this? Mamo-chan is lost to me.'

This brought a fresh round of painful tears. Finally calming a bit, she thought of a plan. 'I will tell him I cannot see him anymore, tonight at the end of the night. Besides, if things get too bad maybe I can transform and do something.'

She glanced over at the clock and saw that it was nearing eleven. She climbed out of bed and slipped her pajamas off. She had put them on over her clothes to make it easier to sneak out.

'Thank God Luna is gone tonight. That is all I don't need, her questioning my every move.' With a sigh of relief, she realized she was almost ready. Grabbing her hooded sweatshirt, she slowly walked over to her window. Slipping her arms into the sleeves, she put the sweatshirt on and slid the window open.

She easily hopped out and climbed down to the ground. She had just landed with a muffled thump when a hand landed on her shoulder. Usagi nearly yelled in fright but not wanting her parents catching her, she stopped it at the last minute.

"Very good, I was hoping you wouldn't foolishly try anything." Sei smiled at her and picked up her hand. Tugging gently he pulled her along. "Come on, we're going somewhere more private."

She nodded in agreement, not knowing what to expect. Peeking at him, she noticed he carried a backpack slung over one arm.

"You know I saw Mamoru earlier when he came to pick up Natsumi. He could not keep his hands off her. I know Natsumi had a special treat in store for him later this evening."

Sei watched as his lie's cut deeply into Usagi. Her face was like an open book and his words caused her pain.

"This is a good thing though, you know, because that leaves you available for me." He smiled in triumph seeing the pain on her face.

She kept quiet just watching where they were going. He led her to the park again, chatting the whole time. When they reached the bench, he opened the backpack and pulled out a blanket. Spreading it out he sat down pulling her down beside him.

"I really like this place because it is rather private and secluded." He gave her an odd look that she did not understand.

"I want to look at what's mine. Lose the shirt." He gave her a pointed look and waited expectantly.

Usagi blushed and shook her head in fright. "No... Not here."

"You said you would do anything..." He purposefully left the threat unsaid, "Now lose the shirt." His tone of voice scared her so badly that she started fumbling with her sweatshirt.

She got it unzipped and pulled it off. Her white tee shirt left her arms bare. The cool night air raised goose bumps on her arms as she shivered in the cold.

"Quit fooling around. Do I need to cut it off," a cold hard stranger replaced his usual friendly features.

Usagi quickly lifted the tee shirt and slipped it over her head. She blushed in mortification to be sitting in just her bra. The moon chose that moment to come out from behind the clouds. The moonlight washed over her smooth skin turning it to alabaster porcelain. He just stared, stony faced, scaring the hell out of her.

"Good enough I guess but it is no wonder Mamoru chose Natsumi." He watched the pink stain on her skin spread turning her flesh into pink marble. He raised his hand and ran his fingers over the top of her breasts.

'So beautiful', he thought to himself but wouldn't tell her that.

Usagi trembled in fear not knowing what he intended for her. His fingers running over her skin caused her to tremble.

"I will replace Mamoru in your heart and mind. Besides I know he never touched you did he?"

Her look was enough for him to know he was right. He sat his hands gently on her shoulders and leaned forward close enough to kiss her. "Tell me you what you want."

"What I want?" She asked her features marred by fear.

"You want me to kiss you and touch you, just like the other night, tell me now."

She could hardly speak past the fear. "I want you to touch me and kiss me." Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

Sei gently kissed her looking tender once more. He mistook her trembling in fear for desire. Without a second thought, one hand landed on her breast while the other he set high upon her jean-clad thigh. The sensations that had seemed so pleasurable the night before now brought a terrible fear.

When his hand reached the junction of her thighs, she panicked.

Pulling back, she pushed him away. He cuffed her upside the head.

"Baby, that's not fair, you enjoyed it last night. What you can be a slut one night and not the next?" Sei glanced at her before roughly shoving her to her knees forcing her head down towards the ground. Pulling a riding crop out of the backpack, he stood over her.

"I guess it is time for your first lesson." Smiling sadistically, he flicked his wrist and the whip bit into the flesh of her tender back. Tearing her skin, the belt left a long thin strip bleeding on her back.

Her whimper of pain only excited him more. He flicked his wrist again. The second bite hurt more than the first one and she gasped in pain.

"Should I give you one more as a reminder?" He stood thinking for a moment.

He flicked his wrist with even more strength and the third mark was deeper than the first two. Kicking her in the side for good measure he watched as she rolled across the ground moaning in pain.

She hurt so badly that she had curled up in a fetal position. Her back stung as though it was burning and she could feel moist warmth.

He glanced at her coldly. "Get up and I'll see you home."

Shakily she tried to stand, it hurt to move but slowly she pulled herself up using the bench. Sei threw the tee shirt at her.

"Cover yourself."

She slipped it on as best she could as he grabbed up the blanket and whip throwing them back in his backpack. He grabbed her wrist and with no gentleness started dragging her out of the park.

She couldn't move very quickly and stumbled several times along the way. Each time she gasped in pain she would cower with fear, afraid of what he might do.

When they arrived back at her front yard, he stopped and looked at her.

"Look I am sorry for this, okay." Her eyes pooled with tears and his look softened.

"Next time just be good and then I won't have to punish you so harshly."

Usagi couldn't hold the tears back any longer. They ran in torrents down her cheeks.

Sei softly wiped them away and with a gentle look, he continued. "I will come walk you to school so be ready my love." He kissed her tenderly once more being sweet.

Usagi saw her chance. "Sei...Um I can't see you any more I have to break this off." She had high hopes that her plan would work.

With the speed of light, he had one of her ponytails wrapped in his fist close to her head. Pulling her hair hard it jerked her head back sharply. "I don't think so people around you could be hurt. You don't want that. You are my girlfriend now until I tire of you."

Letting go of her hair he immediately looked sorry. "Look I didn't mean that. I just cannot live without you. If you leave me, I think I might want to die. I couldn't go on anymore please... please give me another chance?"

He looked like he was ready to cry. He gathered her close in a hug and begged once more. "Just one more chance...I promise none of this will happen again...I'll change...I'll do anything...I just don't want to lose you...I love you so much...I know I would die if you left me...please?"

He stood rocking back and forth, as he hugged her knowing his acting was good enough to fool her.

Usagi hearing how sad and lost he sounded wondered what to do. 'Maybe, just maybe, I can help him? He can be so sweet sometimes and yet...oh kamisama, I have to protect everyone too.'

Sighing in confusion, she pulled back just a bit and looked in his eyes. He looked like a lost puppy, sad and forlorn. Her heart was truly confused.

"Okay one more chance but that's it and I mean it." She smiled tentatively at him when his face broke into a smile.

"Oh thank you, you are the sweetest girl." He leaned forward and kissed her gently. "God I love you so much. Well I better let you get in I will see you in the morning." He turned around and started walking up the block. She watched for a moment until he turned and gave her a sweet smile and a final wave.

Usagi barely made it up, when she began to climb the first few branches, her back screamed with pain. She sobbed silently as she reached for the next branch. When she pulled herself up onto it, she sat dizzily fighting the intense pain and the lure of blacking out. Shaking it off she reached for the final branch level with her window sliding out onto it, she slowly hopped through her window. Crawling over to the bed, she managed to pull herself up onto it.

Falling forward, she landed on her stomach and took deep calming breaths to fight the pain. Finally, when she was somewhat calmer, she realized that she was only wearing her tee shirt. Her last thought, before falling into a troubled sleep, was that her hooded sweatshirt remained in the park where she had forgotten it.

* * *

Well here is an end to Chapter 3 Please Review and let me know what you think... 


	4. Hero Or Mere Mortal?

Hello Mina, Here is Chapter 4. I hope you all enjoy!

Authors Note: 'Denotes People's Thoughts' I'd like to take a moment to Thank My reviewers.

Faerex - I agree but the story wouldn't be the same without him Thanks, Card Captor Eternity - Thanks for Reading, Jamesstutz - Thanks...Okay okay I still do not own anything but the joy of my imagination... Onward dear reader...

* * *

The Game 

Chapter 4 - Hero Or Mere Mortal?

The next morning her back didn't feel quite so sore and it felt as though her skin was stretched taut. Dressing was a nightmare but she finally managed to get her uniform on. She wore a long sleeve shirt underneath to hide the nasty bruising on her wrists. Heading down stairs, she just grabbed a piece of toast and crammed it in her mouth.

Her mom held out her bento box and seeing Usagi's face asked. "Usagi is everything all right?" Concern for her daughter written on her face as she eyed her pale daughter she tried to get Usagi to confide in her.

"Yes Mom, everything is fine." She gave her mom a convincing smile and ran out the door. "Bye."

Looking around for Sei, Usagi did not see him. Knowing if she waited for him, she would be late again, she set off on her own. Two blocks from the school, she spotted Rei waiting for her. As she approached, she saw the thunderous expression on Rei's face. 'Uh-oh what did I do now?' she thought about it but it was only last night that they had all met.

"Usagi-chan, where were you last night? You did not answer your communicator! You promised to carry it with you at all times!"

"I fell asleep early and didn't hear a thing. I think your tea works too well." Usagi chuckled nervously hoping that Rei believed her lie. 'Kamisama, I am sorry for lying but I have to protect everyone.'

"Well okay. There was another attack last night and some pagoda looking thing with faces all over it was sucking energy down in the shopping district. We stopped it but that female got away." Rei looked at her to see if Usagi was listening.

"Kamisama, Usagi-chan what happened to your face."

"She fell hitting her dresser Good morning sweetheart, I missed you." Sei kissed her cheek, appearing out of nowhere, as he took her hand. Pinching her at the wrist, he raised his eyes in warning.

"Sweetheart, didn't you tell me that you tripped in your bedroom and fell against it?" He pinched again even harder.

"Um yeah I did." Usagi blushed and Rei just chuckled.

"Another klutz attack, you need to be more careful Usagi-chan." Rei smiled and winked at her friend.

"Well we would love to stay and chat but I have something to show Usagi-chan, before school."

"Okay bye, Usagi, I will see you at lunch." Rei smiled at the couple waiting for Usagi to agree.

When Usagi started to agree Sei squeezed her hand painfully to shut her up.

"I don't think we will be able to join you, not today anyway maybe some other time." Sei looked at Rei warning her away with an unfriendly look, she looked confused.

"But Usagi-chan we always eat together, are you sure?"

Sei wanting to make sure Usagi complied set his hand on her back and pressed on her recent wounds. If anybody else noticed, it was a purely innocent caress.

Sucking her breath in to hide her pain, Usagi was torn. The girls would immediately know something was up. Her heart hurt even more this time than with Motoki. With a cold look in her eyes, she turned to Rei.

"I am sorry Rei we are busy today maybe some other time." Usagi wanted to cry on the inside but knew she could not show it. She had to protect her friends at any cost, all the times they protected her she owed them so much and this was her way of returning the favor.

Rei looked hurt and confused. "Okay if you are sure, bye." She walked off quickly, getting an odd feeling. Scanning the crowd heading in, Rei looked for Ami, Minako and Makoto. Not wanting to use the communicator in such a crowd, she continued to look. Spying a blonde head in the crowd, she quickly walked over to see if it was Minako.

"Good morning Rei-chan, is everything all right?" Minako being her usual inquisitive self had noticed Rei's mood immediately.

"Where are Ami and Makoto? We need to chat quickly." She scanned the crowd and seeing the tall brown-haired woman, waved her over urgently. Ami came rushing up from the other side.

"Anyone see Usagi this morning?" Ami had been the most concerned the previous evening when they could not reach her.

"I have and something is up." She quickly told them about Usagi and Sei brushing her off and Usagi's cold behavior they all looked worried as they headed off to their classes.

------

Sei used his hand on her back and guided her away from Rei heading towards the bleachers. He finally managed to pull her over and forced her to sit down.

"Wow your friends sure are pretty." He stopped mid-sentence glancing at her meaningfully before continuing. "You wouldn't want them to get hurt would you?" Sei pulled out his knife playing with it. "I mean you do like them pretty don't you?"

Usagi eyed him nervously and nodded.

"Then you won't be seeing them anymore. I would not want to have to punish them for your disobedience. I think you will cut all ties, in fact I guarantee you will. Here is what you are going to do..."

------

Ami waited by the door to their class waiting to see for herself. When Usagi strolled up Sei was still with her. Their heads bent close together they were talking quietly.

"Usagi-chan Good morning, are you ready for Haruna Sensei's test?" Sei glared at Ami and put his hand on Usagi's back applying pressure to her wounds.

Usagi thought for a moment 'I am so sorry my best friend, kamisama I hope someday you can forgive me but I have to do this to protect you.' Taking a deep breath, Usagi said the hated words that Sei had forced her to memorize quickly. "I'm sorry I don't have time to be friends with such a know-it-all-person studying all the time. How stupid is that, I have a life now."

Seeing the hurt look on Ami's face nearly caused her to drop to her knees in grief. If it had not been for Sei's hand on her, applying pressure and causing waves of pain, she wouldn't have been able to go through with this.

Usagi forced out a cruel laugh, looked at Sei and continued. "Don't look now I think the cry baby is ready to cry." With another cruel laugh, she turned and kissed Sei before wandering into class.

Usagi couldn't look at Ami at all, if she did she would be the one crying. She sat listening to Haruna Sensei ramble on about math. Her back was hurting severely and she could hardly keep still. She was cold one minute and hot, the next and by the time the bell rang for lunch she was completely miserable. Deciding that she needed to think she decided to go look for her sweatshirt.

Leaving the school grounds, she headed for the park. Knowing Sei would be furious right now she felt so miserable she did not mind she just wanted to be alone to think.

Pondering the situation, she wondered what to do. 'Sei must not know that I am Sailor Moon. I cannot risk exposing that at all. Maybe I should talk to Rei. She might know what to do, but Kamisama I cannot let anyone be hurt.

Would Sei really hurt Rei? I just don't know what he is actually capable of doing. I wish the Moonlight Knight could help, but he only helps me as Sailor Moon. I do not even know his identity.' She almost collapsed from grief. 'I need Tuxedo Kamen more than anyone else in the world!'

Walking slowly to the park entrance she looked around, spying no one she continued towards the path. Her head was beginning to pound and she could not seem to stay warm. She was trembling and it was becoming hard to concentrate. Upon reaching the bench, she stopped in shock. A dark head peeped from the top of the bench.

'No it couldn't be I must be seeing things.' These thoughts pounded into her brain. She slowly approached the bench afraid of what she might find. As she came around the bench, her heart stopped. There sat Mamoru holding her sweatshirt. 'It is...It is...It is!' ran through her mind repeatedly.

"Hey Odango," Mamoru glanced up at her and smiled.

"Mamoru-san," was all that squeaked out. She sat down and leaned back gently, still a hiss of pain escaped from her lips when her back made contact with the bench. Mamoru threw her an odd look but did not mention it.

"I found this here and I was wondering if maybe you recognize it?" He was holding out her sweatshirt, looking for a name.

"Yes, it's mine...I uh left it here the other day actually I was just coming to get it." He handed it over to her and for the first time really looked at her. He saw the flush on her face and noticed she was sweating. Then he saw the discoloration of the bruising on her cheek.

"Kamisama Odango what happened to your face?" Wondering what was going on he waited to see what she would tell him.

"I uh fell and landed against my dresser," she mumbled not able to think clearly anymore. Feeling cold, she took the sweatshirt and tried to snuggle under it like a blanket.

Mamoru watched her and noticed that she let her eyes drift closed and she was trembling.

"Are you sure you are all right?" Reaching out a hand he tentatively felt her forehead.

"Yeah I'm just lost and confused." she mumbled drifting in out of dozing.

"Kamisama you're burning up." He scooted closer and went to put his arm around her, but when it made contact with her skin, she whimpered in pain without waking. He jerked his arm back. 'What the hell is going on?' he thought.

"Odango did you have another klutz attack?" He waited for her to be riled up but nothing happened she just mumbled an incoherent reply.

"Odango, Answer me?" He was beginning to worry when she did not answer at all this time and her shaking worsened. He felt responsible for her being the only one around. Scooping her up in his arms, she whimpered softly and he spoke words of comfort.

"It's all right we will be there shortly." The last sound she made raised hair on the back of his neck.

"Mamo-chan" It came out as an endearment and she relaxed somewhat and seemed to snuggle into him.

He quickly carried her out of the park, not wanting to cause her trouble he avoided the hospital and took her instead to his apartment.

He fumbled to pull his keys out without dropping her finally managing to get to his keys he unlocked the door and carried into his bedroom. As he laid her on his bed, she whimpered again. Knowing something had to be wrong with her back, he made a quick decision.

He ran to the bathroom digging in a drawer and grabbed scissors. Returning to his bedroom he gently rolled her off her back to her side, grabbing the top of the fabric he apologized even though no one would hear him.

He quickly cut the fabric down the middle, pulling the sides apart he sucked in his breath, "Kamisama"

Looking with shock, he was amazed to see three long strips of open wounds. They were crusty with dried blood the skin around them was red and angry looking.

"Kamisama, who could have done this to her" He pulled one sleeve down off her arm and was shocked again because her wrist was black and blue and there were little bruises all over it. Picking her up gently, he rolled her to the other side and removed the halves of her shirt. The other wrist was almost as bad, ringed all around it with little bruises.

He needed help, running to the kitchen he picked up the phone as he thought about whom to call. Natsumi would be at school and he was not sure she would be any help. Motoki was home today.

Quickly dialing the number, he waited impatiently for Motoki. On the second ring, he finally heard a cheerful voice.

"Moshi-moshi" Motoki asked.

"Hey it's Mamoru and I need your help now, can you come quickly?"

Motoki paused for a moment struck by curiosity then answered. "Sure give me five and I will be there."

True to his words five minutes later, Motoki was knocking on the door.

"Quick come in." Mamoru waved him in.

Motoki had never seen Mamoru so distracted. "So what do you need my help with?" The curiosity was killing him.

"Come here and I will show you." He walked to his bedroom door and opened it. Motoki seeing the blonde head stopped in his tracks.

"Usagi-chan, but what is she doing here? Is she all right?"

"No she isn't, you have to see this." Mamoru led him over to the bed and pulled the blanket back gently. When Motoki saw her back, he stopped in shock.

"Usagi-chan, oh you poor girl" He had tears gathered in his eyes. "You poor foolish girl, you did this to protect me." Mamoru stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" He looked expectantly at Motoki waiting for an explanation.

"I can't be sure but I think I know what is going on. We need to keep her hidden. How about I call one her friends and they can call her parents and let them know she is staying over?"

"That is a good idea that is the same reason I didn't head for the hospital. The phone is out there. Use your judgment on what to say. We cannot just share her secret. So for now just say she is at my place but not why."

"Yes, good idea." Motoki went and called Rei, letting her know where Usagi was and asking if Rei could cover for Usagi. He hung up quickly and headed back into Mamoru's room.

------

Lunch came round and Sei could find no trace of Usagi. He was slowly getting angrier by the moment. Stalking into the cafeteria he looked around for those damn girls Usagi called friends.

Not seeing them anywhere he headed out the doors to the courtyard and finally spotting the two, he recognized he noticed two others with them, but no Usagi. Walking over to where they sat he stood glowering at them.

"Where is she?" Glaring he waited impatiently for an answer.

"She's supposed to be with you." Rei answered hotly, she could sense his anger and was worried for Usagi. She wanted to talk to her friend alone.

"I don't believe you for one minute where are you hiding her? Trust me you don't want to mess with me because I guarantee you will live to regret it."

Makoto jumped up angrily. "Why you conceited ass I'll pound some sense into you." She already had a fist cocked ready to lay into him. The other girls also stood and Rei quickly put her hand onto Makoto's shoulder.

"He's not worth it, we already told him if he won't believe it that is his problem." Rei scanned the crowd looking for Usagi as she spoke.

"Let's focus on Usagi," she threw Makoto a meaningful look and continued. "Ami would you run to class and see if she is there, Minako go check the girl's restroom and Makoto and I will check the cafeteria."

Sei finally sensing they were being truthful spoke up. "I already checked the cafeteria, she isn't there."

"Fine we will check with the nurse and meet back here in five minutes."

Sei watched as they all quickly scattered to do their respective tasks. Since they were covering all the places he had not, he decided to wait there for them to return.

They were all back, in the five-minute time and no one had any luck Usagi had vanished. Sei left the girls using an excuse of homework to go off on his own.

------

The girls seriously concerned left school heading for Rei's shrine.

They knew if she were going to contact them, it would be there. As they walked, they discussed all possibilities. Arriving at the shrine, Rei made tea to help their frazzled nerves.

They all sat around the table trying to study. Without Usagi there, goofing off, nothing was the same. They were each lost in thought when the phone rang startling all of them.

"Moshi-moshi" Rei answered. Hearing Motoki's voice, she sighed in frustration. "It is just Motoki." They all lapsed back into despair after getting their hopes up.

"What?" Rei's shriek startled all the rest of them and they leaned forward their attention drawn by the look of shock on Rei's face.

"Why?" Her face went from shock to frustration back to shock.

"Okay will do, you keep us updated...bye." She hung the phone up and turned to look at the girls.

"Well, what is it?" Minako asked curiously. Four pairs of eyes watched anxiously for word of Usagi.

"Usagi is at Mamoru's apartment." Four jaws dropped open at the same time.

"Motoki asks if one of us will call her parents and cover for her." They all nodded as Rei continued.

"He did not say it but there was definitely worry in his voice. He asked that we not tell anyone at all where she is, and if anyone asks, we know nothing almost as though they are trying to protect her...but from what?"

All of the girls silently contemplated the situation until Rei spoke up.

"I think Ami-chan should be the one to call Mrs. Tsukino." She smiled at Ami. Usagi's mom was familiar with all five girls but knew Ami the best, so having decided, Ami quickly called Usagi's mom to tell the fabricated story. Feeling guilty for the lie but knowing what was on the line she pulled it off. Hanging up the phone, she looked at everyone in relief.

"Okay so anyone have any idea of what's going on?" Minako asked bluntly

Ami paused for a minute gathering her thoughts.

"Here is what we know so far yesterday afternoon Usagi was fine other than worrying about Mamoru, this morning that had all changed. She started acting cold and cutting us off, something must have happened last night."

"But she said she fell asleep early last night and slept straight through the night." Rei remembered Usagi blaming it on her tea.

"Well obviously she lied for some reason, maybe she was trying to protect us but that leads back to the same question from what? Ami sat puzzled for a few minutes but with no answers forth coming, she paused.

"For now we should let Motoki and Mamoru handle things and we will just have to wait." Ami continued, "Besides we have lots of school work that needs attention."

"You know I hate sitting by idly waiting, I want to kick some serious butt, but for Usagi..." Makoto let the end of the sentence go.

The other three girls all agreed, "For Usagi!"

* * *

Well here is an end to Chapter 4. I hope you have enjoyed it, please Review and let me know what you think! 


	5. With Mixed Emotions

Hello Mina, Here is Chapter 5 of Mind Games

Author's Note - 'Denotes People's Thoughts' I'd like to take a moment and thank my reviewers.

Faerex - Yes for now... Grinning Evilly Thanks, CardCaptor Eternity - Blushing Thanks, Jamesstutz - Thanks, FireFlamezZzZ - Thanks I am glad you are enjoying it..

Per accordance with the law, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of these characters. Okay I know, on to the story

* * *

The Game

Chapter 5 - With Mixed Emotions

"Here comes the part where I am going to need your help." Mamoru glanced at Motoki. "You are going to have to hold Usagi down while I clean those wounds. It's going to hurt badly with the infection."

He left the room and went in search of all the things he would need, grabbing a bowl from the kitchen; he filled it with warm water and soap. Running into the bathroom, he found a washcloth and hand towel and fumbled through his first aid kit. Coming back into the bedroom, he carried the whole mess in on a tray. Setting it on the bed beside her, he lifted her gently before rolling her onto her stomach.

"Okay Motoki you have to hold her as still as possible. Motoki went up by her head and waited to see what Mamoru was going to do.

"First I have to clean it but this will not be the most painful part though." He started with the deepest strip, dipping his washrag in the warm soapy water he wiped away the dried blood, dirt and other unknowns, and cleaned each wound as gently as possible.

"Now comes the more difficult part. I have to pour peroxide on these to clean them out." Mamoru set the bowl and washrag aside and picked up the peroxide bottle, glancing at Motoki, before continuing. "Are you ready?"

Motoki solemnly nodded his head. Mamoru sucked in a breath as he unscrewed the cap.

"Mamo-chan" The scream came from Usagi as she tried to rise off the bed, and the sound affected both men greatly. Motoki found himself struggling with all of his strength to hold her still while gently murmuring words of comfort.

It's all right, shush...it is okay." Motoki kept glancing at Usagi praying his words helped.

"Usagi this is going to hurt but I need you to hold still for me sweetheart. Real still and soon it will all be over." Mamoru used his most soothing voice trying to help. "Now Usagi, sweetheart, this is really important, I am trying to help you so please hold still and let the peroxide do it's job."

His words had an immediate effect as soon as he called her sweetheart she stilled and only whimpered. Mamoru poured more peroxide on each of the strips.

'How does Odango know me and why did she snuggle up to me on the way here? Why did she hold still when I called her sweetheart?' These thoughts bounced around in his head looking for an explanation. Mamoru glanced at her.

"I think she finally passed out," he continued with what he was doing. Working quickly and efficiently he soon had all three strips dry and covered with an antibacterial cream.

"I think it's best for now if we leave the wounds open to the air. The cream as well as protecting the wound will reduce scarring. In fact she is lucky if whatever was used had cut deeper she would have permanent scars." He gently pulled the blanket up just to the bottom of the wounded area. He cleaned up his mess and picked up the tray signaling Motoki to follow he walked out into the kitchen.

"Motoki I have a favor to ask. I have nothing here to eat for her if she awakens. Can you run to the store and grab some groceries for me? I don't want to leave her for the moment."

"Sure anything for Usagi" Motoki walked to the door before glancing back. "I'll be back shortly."

Mamoru wandered back into the bedroom. Seeing that there was nowhere to sit he turned and walked back to his living room and hefting his chair, he carried it in and sat it by the side of the bed. Plopping down in it, he reached over and tenderly took her hand.

"Who did this Odango and why would someone do something like this to you?" He sat holding her hand pondering these questions.

------

Only a few minutes later Motoki returned knocking softly at the door. Mamoru hearing it stood and went to let Motoki in.

"I bought soup for her and noodles for you, I figured that soup would be gentle enough. I also stopped by the Arcade quickly." Out of the bag, he pulled out a small box with a flourish. "Her favorite, chocolate, that'll help make her feel better. Ah shimatta, I have to be at work in twenty minutes, can you handle this on your own? I have a date later with Reika, but if you need help, I can cancel and come back."

Mamoru smiled at his friend, "Nah I think I can manage, you get to work and enjoy your date, tell Reika I said hi."

Motoki grinned in return, "Can do...remember if you need anything just call." He waved as he went out the door.

Mamoru was still grinning, he knew why Motoki was his friend and in that moment, he counted his blessings. Putting the groceries away, he quickly had everything ready in case she woke. Deciding to check on her, he wandered into his bedroom. She had not moved at all and that is when he noticed her shoes. He chuckled in all the excitement he had forgotten them. He walked over and slid them off carrying them out he sat them by the door with his own.

Wandering back into his bedroom he plopped back into the chair and reaching over he gently picked up her hand. His brain was still buzzing with all these new questions.

Her hand clenched his and his eyes jumped to her face; no movement of any kind, and he sighed in disappointment. It must have been her dreaming. He looked again at the purple bruises around her wrist. It looked as though someone had pinched her several times, he inspected her other wrist, which had bruising ringed around it and little bruises all around it also.

Squeezing her hand gently he apologized out loud, "I am sorry Odango I was not able to protect you this time."

'Whoa, wait a minute, where had that come from, I have never protected her before or have I?' The buzzing in his brain got louder and the room spun a bit. He closed his eyes and evened his breathing and before long, he was gently snoring.

-------

_Mamoru could see the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on, she was kneeling over him in a long white dress, bathed in a soft comforting light. _

_"Endymion I remember, please don't leave me. Tuxedo Kamen, you have to help me." He could feel her hand on his cheek and her touch was familiar and comforting. "Mamo-chan you cannot die." _

_He tried to speak but found he was too weak. The light began to fade as she cried harder, leaning down over him. The last thing he saw was her beautiful eyes filled with sadness and then it all faded away..._

-------

Mamoru awoke to someone pounding on his door; he wiped the sleep out of his eyes and looked at the clock. He had been sleeping for a half an hour. He walked out of the bedroom closing the door on his way. Shaking himself awake, he called out.

"Just a second," Walking over he undid the lock and opened the door.

"Hey Mamo-chan, I missed you today." Natsumi tried to grab him in a hug but he backpedaled. "I had so much fun last night, I was hoping we could go do something tonight...can we...please?"

He held her at arms length, holding her at bay. "I am sorry but this is not a good time right now, maybe another time?" He hoped this would not make her angry.

Natsumi let go of him and stepped back. "Okay I guess, maybe tomorrow then." She looked down pretending to be shy and her eyes froze on a pair of shoes. She pretended not to notice them and then made her excuses. "Well I better go and let you be but I hope to see you tomorrow?"

He smiled at her youthful enthusiasm, "Yeah maybe tomorrow." He closed the door behind her and relocked it. If he had seen the look on her face when he closed the door, he would have been worried.

Wandering back to his bedroom he checked again on his patient. He felt her forehead and it was hotter than before. Her body was still fighting the infection and that was a bad sign. If she couldn't fight it off, he might yet have to take her to the hospital. He sat in the chair and gently picked up her hand. She immediately clenched his hand.

"Mamo-chan, help me!" She seemed trapped in a nightmare.

"I will help you Odango", he spoke soothingly praying his voice would help calm her down.

This upset her more. "No..., No..., Mamo-chan loves Natsumi now...Someone...please help...Tuxedo Kamen, where are you?...Sei...NO!" she was struggling and whimpering a bit as tears leaked from her eyes. He was afraid she might hurt her wounds and he words coming from her were like physical blows to him yet he did not know why.

"Save me please...Ami-chan I am so sorry...didn't want to see Motoki hurt. Had to protect you guys...Please forgive me...I am sorry, not good enough...Mamo-chan wants Natsumi...Mamo-chan... Tuxedo Kamen Please," She sounded so hurt and confused, desperate even. He climbed up on the bed and gently gathered her close.

"It is alright Odango...I promise to make this better somehow...Shh... Everything is going to be fine." She let out another whimper before finally settling back down. Some of what she said made no sense but he thought her dreams were mixing with reality.

--------

Natsumi left Mamoru's apartment furious. 'How dare that bitch Mamoru is mine, all mine.' Wanting to find Sei, she knew how to get perfect revenge. "Sei is really wild for Usagi, when he finds out where Usagi has been there will be hell to pay." She giggled evilly heading towards their apartment lost in thought. Reaching the doors, she entered inside and headed to the elevator. As the door slid open out stepped Sei wearing a furious look.

Natsumi walked right up to him and leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"Well you want the good news or the bad news first?" She grinned seeing his face register shock. She slid her arms up around his neck and began toying with his hair as she pressed against him suggestively.

He paused in thought studying Natsumi, he knew by her attitude that she was up to something. "Give me good news, I could really use some? Usagi disappeared today and no one seems to know where?" He saw the gleam in Natsumi's eyes and dreaded what she was going to say.

Licking his lower lip with her tongue, she then decided to bite his lip lightly. When he gasped in surprise, she kissed him provocatively. Just when his interest began to grow she pulled back slightly to glance up at him gloating.

"I know." Two little words thrilled her beyond belief she could read Sei like an open book. 'The question being how long should I toy with him?' She studied him for a moment.

He read the intent in her eyes and lost control of his temper. Grabbing her by the throat, he had her pinned to the wall in a heartbeat. "Tell me now, Damn you!"

Natsumi fought to breath, his grip cutting off her air as her feet fought for purchase but he had her several inches above the floor. She tried to pull his hand off but with no success.

Seeing her turning blue he let his hand relax a bit, "Now where the hell is she."

"She is with Mamoru." her voice squeaked. "I saw her shoes by his door." Natsumi smiled seeing the hurt look on his face.

Sei let go and she crumpled to the floor. He half turned and walked back into the elevator.

"So the bitch thinks running to him will save her." His mind worked furiously forming a plan to teach them both a lesson. Natsumi followed him into the elevator and smiled when she heard what he said.

"But you can't hurt Mamoru, he is mine I don't care what you do to that bitch but you can't hurt Mamoru." The doors closed and she pressed their floor number.

--------

Mamoru lay stretched out with Usagi snuggled into his arms. Her breathing was slow and even. He sighed in relief it seemed the worst was over. She seemed to be in a healing sleep now. He just stared at her beauty.

Other than the purple discoloration and the slight bruising, her skin was unmarred. Her long blonde lashes just tickled the pale skin of her cheeks. Her mouth was slightly open, her pink lips relaxed in sleep.

He was lost in thought, 'The last couple of months we have run into each other several times. Every time I get this strange feeling that I should know her. This feels so natural I have never wanted to be this close to anyone before.' With a puzzled expression his thoughts kept wandering.

'Even Natsumi holds no real appeal for me and I definitely have feelings for this girl, but Kamisama why? If I am going to be truthful, I know why, she makes me happy; not just me but anyone she is around. I love how riled up she gets when I tease her, but she is never mean, just throws it right back in my face. I love her eyes; they glow from within.' Without realizing it he was staring into her cerulean eyes.

"M...mamo-chan," Usagi sounded breathless and still half-asleep.

"It's alright sweetheart you are safe now. Do you need anything?" Blinking up at him, she looked as though she was not sure if he was real.

She blushed, "I need to use your bathroom."

"Oh yeah, it's right over there." He slowly disentangled her and helped her sit up. Realizing she was half-dressed, she threw her arms up to hide herself. "Where is my shirt?" Blushing to her roots, she looked for a way to hide.

Mamo-chan did not want to frighten her, so he spoke softly. "Uh you see...I uh...had to cut it off of you." Blushed he swallowed nervously before continuing. "You see I knew something was wrong with your back and I didn't want to hurt you further by pulling it off. I am sorry but it seemed the easiest way to check your back out. It's a good thing too your wounds were infected and that was why you were so sick."

He went to his dresser and pulled out a white dress shirt setting it on the bed he gently turned her away from him.

"Let me check them out and see how they are doing. They look much better, the peroxide really did clean them well. We need to cover them before you put this on."

He walked into the bathroom and she could hear him digging around. He came back holding gauze and medical tape. He quickly tore strips of the gauze and his gentle fingers covered all three strips.

"I put antibacterial cream on them to help fight the infection and scarring." He grabbed the shirt, gently worked it up one arm, and then gently followed suit with the other one. He then took time to roll the long sleeves up for her. Her hands reached up to button it and she hissed in pain. He brushed her hands away.

"Here let me do that." He started just under her chin and quickly had it buttoned up. She slowly walked into the bathroom, and shut the door. Mamoru took a quick glance around making sure things looked decent.

'I don't want her thinking I am some kind of slob.' He heard the toilet flush and the water run for a moment before she returned.

"How did I get here?" she asked him shyly.

"Don't you remember running into me in the park."

"Well yeah barely but I thought I was imagining things that is the last of what I remember." She had been startled to wake up to see Mamo-chan lying with her. The look on his face had been so tender and filled with emotion. Now his features were calm and unreadable.

He smiled gently. "Are you hungry?" Her stomach let out a loud growl in response and she blushed as they both broke out laughing. That eased the tension some and he waved her into the kitchen.

"Motoki brought you some soup, and even some ice cream, chocolate no less. He must really like you." He turned to see her eyes filled with tears and her face filled with sadness.

Rushing over to her he stopped directly in front of her, mere inches away seeing the fear in her eyes he just stood there making no attempt to touch her.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She glanced up at him for a moment trying to decide finally she gave up and shook her head. He dropped a kiss gently on her forehead and left it that. He went back to preparing her soup and left her reeling in shock.

'Kamisama he just kissed me, does he remember? No he would have immediately said so.' She walked over to the table and sat on one of the chairs. Letting her chin rest in her hand, she studied him. He moved with a fluid grace, seeming comfortable in his kitchen.

Usagi watched as he fixed them both food and shortly they were sitting at the table eating in a comfortable silence. When he dished up their ice cream, he finally found his voice again.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Not so bad now, what happened the last thing I really remember is heading to the park. OH NO!" she wailed remembering. "My sweatshirt, I left it there with Sei last night." Realizing her mistake, she clapped her hand over her mouth. He chose to ignore her slip for the moment.

"Don't worry, I have it you don't remember but I gave it to you at the park and you tried to snuggle under it like a blanket. When I carried you here you had it and it is on the floor in the bedroom."

Usagi smiled in relief. "I'm glad you found it."

"Yeah I thought I recognized it. You wore it a couple of days ago." He paused between bites deciding how much to reveal. "The funny thing is when I was at the bench last night just before the sun set, it wasn't there. Strangely enough when I arrived today, it was thrown haphazardly on the bench. Care to explain?" He stopped waiting for her to fill in the blanks.

"Um well you see..." she paused, thinking.

"Usagi cut it out!" his tone was gruff but he continued anyway. "I've seen your back, I've seen your wrists, and I've seen your face. What the hell is going on?" He watched her face crumble and her eyes fill with tears.

He grabbed both of their bowls and set them in the sink. With his back to her, he rubbed his eyes with his hands, trying to calm down, before turning to face her again. He slowly walked over and sat down. It tore at his heart, seeing the pain on her face. Picking up her hands gently, he studied her.

"Are you ready to talk about it yet?" She looked so lost and confused but she shook her head.

"Do you realize that you are hurting those that care about you, including me?" He took a deep breath before continuing. "Motoki was crying earlier when he saw your back. He mentioned something about you protecting him, look maybe I can help you somehow, please just talk to me?"

He let go of her hands to plead with her. When he had mentioned Motoki, he saw her eyes widen in shock. Her tears fell unchecked her voice was quiet when she finally spoke.

"Look I got everyone into this mess and somehow I have to get everyone out. You can't understand." She was slowly getting more upset, rambling, on the verge of hysteria. "I don't know what he is capable of...and Tuxedo Kamen...is gone. I don't want anyone else hurt so I have to fix this myself."

Her words struck him like a fist. That name again, his head buzzed as though he should know something...He closed his eyes for a moment to settle everything back into its place.

Usagi ran into his bedroom and grabbed her sweatshirt. "I have to go, where are my shoes?" Crying and upset, he did not know how to stop her.

"They are over by the door...but wait, come here for a moment, please?"

She paused as though not knowing what to do. Finally making up her mind she slowly approached him.

"I care about you Odango and I don't want to see you hurt anymore. What can I do to stop you from leaving just say the words?" He gently wiped away her tears.

She looked at him sadly. "You can't help me, until you can remember." She leaned forward and laid a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I love you Mamo-chan never forget that." Then she was gone.

He sat puzzled by what she had said then he jumped into action. Grabbing the phone, he called the Arcade.

"Crown Arcade, moshi-moshi"

"Look Motoki It's me Usagi just left, are any of her friends there?"

"No Mamoru I am sorry. Where was she heading?" Motoki sounded as worried as Mamoru felt. He could hear the worry in Motoki's voice.

"That's just it, I don't know. She got upset and told me that I couldn't help her." The urgency in his voice was evident. "I need to find her friends because maybe they know what I am missing.

"They are at Rei's Temple, do you know the number?"

"Sorry no I have no clue." Mamoru grabbed a pen, pad, and prepared to write.

Motoki quickly gave him the phone number. "Keep me updated, will you?"

"Yeah I will thanks." He pushed in the button and looked at the number he had scrawled.

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 5. I hope you all enjoyed it, plenty of Mamo-chan. Please let me know what you think. I am currently hard at work on Chapter 6 but will be away for the rest of the weekend...Look for my next update early next week. 


	6. Danger And Secrets

Hello Minna, Here is Chapter 6 of Mind Games. Please R & R and let me know what you think...

Author's Notes - 'Denotes People's Thoughts' To my lone reviewer I want to say a GIANT thank you...

Jamesstutz - Thank You, you don't know what this round meant to me...you kept my tears at bay because I truly thought Chapter 5 was a lost cause when no one reviewed, and personally that is one of my favorite chapters...

* * *

Mind Games 

Chapter 6 - Danger And Secrets

Mamoru looked at the number he had scrawled and dialed, sucking in a breath when a female voice answered the phone.

"Moshi-moshi," The voice waited and he could hear breathing and gentle voices in the background.

"May I please speak with Hino Rei? He spoke hesitantly unsure of what to say.

"Yes this is her, but if you are selling anything I am not interested otherwise how may I help you?"

"My name...," He cleared his throat nervously and continued, "is Chiba Mamoru. I don't know if you know me, but Motoki gave me your number, I need to speak with you about Usagi."

"Mamo-chan is Usagi-chan all right?" Rei sensed his confusion at the use of his pet name.

Mamoru could hear the worry in her voice. "Well I am not sure, I need to talk to someone familiar with her. Could you come to my place so we could talk in private?"

"Yeah give us fifteen minutes and your address and we'll be there." He gave her directions from the arcade to his place and she hung up.

-------

Usagi shut Mamo-chan's door and started home. That was her first stop before ending all of this. She recalled Mamo-chan's desperate plea.

"I care about you Odango I don't want to see you hurt anymore. What can I do to stop you from leaving, just say the words?" It had hurt that much more to leave knowing that he cared even if he did not remember. She did not want to put him in danger. Without his memory, he was more at risk. She would die if anything happened to him because of her.

She was just nearing the Arcade when shouts caught her attention, making her way to whatever was going on she pushed through the crowd to see. A Card was attacking innocent people right out on the street. It had several people wrapped in tentacles, their energy being drained.

Knowing her duty to protect innocents, she dived into an alley. Grabbing her brooch, from its chain around her neck, she knew what had to be done.

"Moon Prism Power Make-Up" A soft pink light bathed her as she transformed. Running out into the street, she pushed through the crowd.

"How dare you attack our innocent citizens trying to get home after a hard day's work, pretty sailorsoldier in a suit, senshi of love and justice, in the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

The Card turned to look at her. It was the ugliest combination of things she had yet to see. It looked like some kind of vinyl pocket protector with an eraser head. Tentacles were popping out everywhere grabbing people. It darted out a tentacle and sent it in her direction. She jumped up and to the side narrowly avoiding it.

An in her alien from watched from above, she could feel the wonderful energy flowing and knew she needed it badly. She had been weak lately except when she was around Mamoru. She waited for Ail wondering what was keeping him. 'Probably that stupid bitch Usagi,' He needed to get over her and help An collect energy for the tree.

Their tree was dying slowly and they hoped this energy would help. If they could catch Sailor Moon, An knew that her energy would be a giant plus for the tree.

"So are we doing well?" A voice spoke in her ear as Ail appeared next to her in his alien form.

"Yes actually we might be, Sailor Moon just arrived and no one else yet has showed up to help her. If we can grab her, the tree will have plenty of energy. She smiled with glee and leaned over placing a kiss on Ail's cheek. "Won't that be nice?"

---------

Mamoru sat at the table waiting for the girls to arrive; only moments before Rei had hung upand thenhis head began pounding. He was worried about Usagi and forced himself to stay awake, he could not black out now.

Standing up, he went and prepared himself a cup of coffee. The routine of the familiar motions soothing him; keeping the headache from taking over or so he thought. When he had the cup filled and ready he took it back to the table.

Holding the cup under his face he focused on the steamy bitter scent, lifting it to his mouth he sipped the hot brew. Shaking his head, he tried to lessen the pain in his temples. He could feel the pain intensifying as the blackness encroached on his vision. The cup slipped from his hands bouncing to the table as he gave into the pain.

------

At the same time across town, Rei and the girls were just nearing the arcade when all hell broke loose. They could hear yelling and screaming, quickly running forward they were shocked to see a Card with tentacles draining the energy from many people at once.

Ami screamed in fear and could only point because pinned to the wall of a building Usagi was nearly unconscious from being drained by the tentacles pinning her there. They jumped in to a nearby alley and quickly transformed.

Running out into the street, Rei made the first attack.

"Burning Mandala", Fire shot out from her and singed a few of the tentacles.

"You silly girls you are too late to help." Breaking the Senshis' concentration, the girls stopped, looking up. There floated the two aliens they had been trying to catch the last couple of weeks.

The female alien cackled in glee. She threw an energy burst at them and they all scattered trying to avoid it. The distraction worked. Grabbing Sailor Moon, Ail smiled in triumph, as he easily threw her over his shoulder. Hanging limply there was no sign of life in Sailor Moon.

"Card Work, finish these senshi off for us." Ail yelled laughing as he and An, disappeared through a portal with Sailor Moon.

The Senshi stood frozen in shock, not knowing how to defeat the Card without Sailor Moon. Suddenly from behind them a voice spoke.

"I am the Moonlight Knight here to protect earth from all evil." Wrapped in his white shroud, he pulled outa white rose and aimed it at the Card. Sailing through the air in a perfect arc, it landed precisely where he wanted. Upon striking the evil monster, the rose caused it to shatter into pieces. A small vinyl pocket protector slowly fell to earth where the monster stood.

"Thank you Moonlight Knight." The four senshi worried about Usagi quickly hurried on to their destination.

-------

Mamoru was just waking up as a knock at his door surprised him.

"Just a moment please, I am coming." He called quickly grabbing a washrag and swiping at the spilled coffee. Setting the cup and rag in the sink, he walked over and unlocked his door, opening it slowly, he recognized the girls that usually were with Usagi at the arcade.

"Mamo-chan, hello we would have been here sooner but we were delayed by um a car accident. You know how they create a crowd." Rei chuckled nervously hoping he would not question her.

"Come on in." Waving them in, he turned around heading for the table. Makoto being the last person through shut the door. Looking back over his shoulder, he questioned, "Would you like tea or something?" The four girls all shook their heads in unison as they walked to the table and took a seat.

"No, this is important we don't have time for tea. I will cut straight to the important aspect. Do you remember us?" Rei watched his face for signs of recognition.

He looked odd at hearing that question. He felt a sense of familiarity as though he should know these girls. Taking a few deep breaths, he calmed his heartbeat and gathered his thoughts. He tried to understand the feeling, even remember something but it just was not there.

"I am sorry but I don't." He shook his head before continuing, "Why, should I recognize you?" The girls all went silent at his question not knowing how to explain.

"That is not important right now, we need to focus on Usagi." Ami spoke up she glanced at the three others to see relief written on their faces.

"What exactly did Usagi tell you about what is going on?" Rei asked doing her best to hide her worry.

"Well that's the thing, she didn't tell me anything. You see I begged her not to go, you have to believe me, I tried to get her to talk to me, but she just would not." Mamoru glanced at them seeking understanding.

"I offered to help her anyway I could but she said I couldn't until I could remember. The only other thing she would say was that she had gotten everyone into some mess and she was the one to get everyone out of it." Mamoru paused a moment gathering his thoughts before continuing.

"She kept mentioning someone she called Tuxedo Kamen", His brain buzzed at the name on his lips. He closed his eyes shortly to try to stop the buzzing. If he had not, he would have seen four jaws drop open. Reopening his eyes, all of their faces showed calm disinterest.

"Does that name mean anything to you?" He looked expectantly around waiting for what he did not know. They all shook their heads trying to look innocent. He sighed in frustration, sensing they were keeping things from him.

Since they had come in, he had sensed a familiarity with these girls that he could not understand.

"How did Usagi end up here?" Minako asked curiosity eating her alive.

"Well this is where the story gets interesting; I was sitting in the park on a bench when she just showed up. She wasn't feeling well so I escorted her here for the time being." He held off on telling them the details of her wounds.

That would be her job to explain, as he did not really understand everything yet. "Well you know the rest." He sighed wondering where she might be.

--------

Across town, Ail studied his handiwork. He had done a good job of hanging the handcuffs for their victim. The handcuffs for Usagi would do for Sailor Moon just as well.

The handcuffs hung at just the right height for their victim, hanging by her wrists, her feet barely resting on the floor. The tree across the room was already perking up.

When the portal had closed behind them he had immediately ordered An to take care of some errands. He had carried the limp girl into this semi-empty room and handcuffed her to the wall.

The walls and floor were bare, the tree being the only other thing in the room. The windows covered with aluminum foil to keep sunlight out, a lone candle hung in a bracket by the door provided the only light.

Pulling a lighter out of his pocket, he lit the candle. A soft glow threw shadows all over and gave the room an eerie feeling. He turned around taking note of the tree.

Drained of too much energy, Usagi's body could no longer hold up the transformation. Ail turned back around just in time to watch Sailor Moon slip away and Usagi take her place.

He stood for several minutes just taking in her appearance. Her shirt of this morning was long gone and she wore a man's dress shirt. The top of the shirt was gaping open, the top button completely missing.

He walked towards her drinking in her beauty he could just see the tops of her perfectly rounded breasts.

When he finally realized how she had come to be here, he shook with rage. Things would have been much easier if she had just confided him from the start; about who she was. She would have saved him so much trouble. Without thinking about it he boiled over and punched her several times. Bouncing repeatedly off the wall, she just swung helplessly.

With no reaction, hebecame even angrier and thought about how to bring her around. Cold water would probably do the trick. He left the semi-dark room in search of a container. Walking into the kitchen, he rummaged through the cupboards seeking it.

Finally finding what he wanted he grabbed the plastic pitcher and walked to the sink. He stood grinning as he watched the water run in rivulets to the sink. Sticking his wrist under to test the temperature, he found it cold enough for what he wanted.

He quickly filled it and shut off the faucet. Walking back into the room he marched over and emptied the contents over her head. The water splashed down over her and soaked the shirt causing it to cling to her body.

Usagi sputtered a bit but did not come around and he realized his mistake right away. Seeing her soft flesh staining the shirt to a pale pink, brought his passion to the surface. He approached her slowly and ripped the shirt the rest of the way open.

Buttons made soft pings as they scattered over the floor. Seeing bare flesh all the way, to where her skirt clung to the flare of her hips, he smiled in anticipation. He looked at her softly rounded breasts with her white lace bra clinging to them and in that moment, he was jealous of a piece of material.

He reached out, grabbed the fabric with both hands, and tore it in half. The two halves floated down to hang with the shirt. Her nipples had hardened in reaction to the cold water and this turned him on even more. He was just deciding what to do when he heard a door slam in the outer recesses.

Striding out of the room, he made sure to blow out the candle and lock the door on his way out. He thought about how to best use this information. 'I cannot tell An just yet, who is in there, I need to get that loser Mamoru here first. Then I can teach them both a lesson before I give both their energies to the tree and watch as the tree kills them.'

He smiled just thinking of raping Usagi in front of Mamoru, listening to him begging, and hearing her cries for help. Things were suddenly looking up. He found An in the front room hanging up her coat.

"Did you deliver the note?" An had written out the note to his specifications alerting the Senshi of Sailor Moon's whereabouts. He rubbed his hands in glee thinking of giving their energy to the tree as well.

"Of course, I left it nailed to the door of the temple, just as you said." She smiled at him happy that things were going well.

"That is great then, I have something else for you to take care of." He walked over the phone on the wall and scribbled a note

_I have Usagi, Come alone or else she dies. 1266 A street #24_

Before slipping it into an envelope and sealing it.

"This is a dinner invitation for your Mamoru, I'd like to meet him." He smiled sarcastically before continuing. "Could you please slip it under his door?"

An's eyes shone happily, "I'd love to deliver it, is it for tonight?"

"Yes darling it is." He smiled at her, laughing at how naive she could be. She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly before speaking.

"You really want to meet him...Oh I guess I should probably figure out a special menu then." She was so excited that she did not notice his sarcasm.

"Yeah a special menu, all right." He chuckled laughing at his private joke; he watched An walk out the door already planning a spectacular feast to impress her dinner date.

-------

Mamoru stood pacing his apartment; there had been no word from anyone. He had agreed to call the Rei's temple if he heard anything. They in return promised to call the moment they heard something. He was seriously worried with a bad feeling haunting him. He could not shake the sense that Usagi was in terrible danger. He had even gone so far as to call her house, her mother had reported that she was at a friend's for the night.

Walking in to the kitchen, he poured himself his third cup of coffee, that wasn't helping his pacing. He decided to see if Rei had heard anything. Calling the Temple, an old man answered and explained that Rei was out with friends.

Waiting was driving him crazy, he kept catching himself checking his watch. He sat down at the table with his latest cup and sipped from it before setting the cup down. Dropping his head into hands he worried, "I need to help but I don't know how."

A voice from somewhere in his soul whispered, "But you do know, you are just blocking it." He had never felt so mixed up and now here he was hearing voices.

"Just lock me up and throw away the key." He chuckled mirthlessly and stood stretching.

He walked back into the bedroom and stared at his bed, very second she had been there indelibly burned into his memory. The feel of her snuggled into his arms would haunt him for life and if anything happened to her, he knew, without a doubt, he would spend his life alone, remembering one special day.

--------

Her arms screamed in pain, breaking into her conscience. Slowly Usagi tried moving her arms but extended above her head, they would not budge. She was standing with her feet barely on the floor. Opening her eyes she could not make anything out, the room cloaked in darkness.

Feeling the cold air on her bare flesh she realized her shirt was unbuttoned and gaping wide open. She was shivering and damp her flesh covered in goose bumps.

She could hear rustling coming from somewhere off in the darkness. Climbing through the layers of exhaustion, she tried to make sense of the situation. The metal of the handcuffs was biting into her wrists and she could barely feel it with her fingertips although her hands and arms were starting to go numb.

Trying not to panic she listened for any sounds. She could hear voices murmuring in the distance. The only other sound was the rustling, which she noticed was slowly getting louder. Out of the darkness, something grabbed at her ankle and encircled it.

She tried kicking it off but the motion only caused her to swing helplessly. Whatever was around her ankle was not letting go. Her ankle burned with the contact of whatever wrapped around it.

As it bit into her flesh, she could feel it feeding off her. She heard a key scraping in the lock and tried to control her fear. As the door opened, she found herself blinded by the light coming in through it.

"You are finally awake I see." 'That voice made no sense at all, how could Sei be the one holding me. The last thing I remember is fighting off the card near the Arcade.'

He reached into his pocket and went to light the candle, the room was filled with eerie shadows. He turned and closed the door for the tree.

Usagi's eyes finally adjusted to the flame. Seeing Sei standing there brought her fear to new levels. He just stood there entranced and she waited in terror not knowing what was coming. He slowly strolled towards her and she swallowed nervously.

"So you thought your little friend could save you." he chuckled before continuing, "Not much of a hero is he, not much of one at all compared to some."

He knew, her heart beat exploded in her chest. 'This is not a good thing.'

Looking at her with vicious rage his hand snaked out and backhanded her across the face.

"It would have been much easier if you had just told me from the start who you really are." She swung helplessly unable to avoid his blow.

"I see I caused some bruising earlier." His gaze wandered down the front of her, taking in the ugly colors of her midriff. Without thinking about it his fingers gently brushed over the bruised flesh. He shrugged as if it was of no concern.

"Ah well, you'll live, it'll be fun seeing the look on your little friend's face when he sees your broken body." Sei laughed chillingly

"I can just hear him begging me to stop while I take your innocence." Rubbing his hands together, he smiled at her look of horror. "Oh yes you see he is currently being invited to the show." Looking down the length of her he finally noticed the new shoot coming from the tree.

"I see you have met my friend." He gazed fondly beyond her. "Not too much now, save some for later...there will be plenty more soon...real soon." Her ankle suddenly released from the painful grip it had been in and the stinging stopped.

She craned her neck around and could only stare in horror. It was the strangest looking tree she had ever seen it was black with thorns on all of the branches. The leaves looked oily and ragged, she saw the newest shoot slowly sliding away from her and being pulled back to the tree.

She finally lost control and could only scream. This seemed to amuse Sei, he walked over to her and cupped her chin. "Not too much longer and you can scream for me." He laughed chillingly before turning and walking over to the door. Looking back he smiled, "Not long now sweetheart." He blew out the candle and closed the door, leaving her alone in the darkness screaming where no one could hear.

* * *

Well here is Chapter 6. I hope you all enjoyed it, sorry for leaving at a cliffhanger but I don't want to spoil the end. 


	7. When Fools Rush in Epilogue Sweet Sac

Hello again, Well here it is the last chapter and the epilogue of Mind Games. I hope you all enjoy it Please R&R and let me know what you think.

Author's notes - 'Denotes People's Thoughts' To my wonderful reviewers...Thanks

Jamesstutz - Thanks again, Faerex - Thank you, I hope you enjoy :)

Okay on to the Story...Oh yes btw (I hold no rights to any of this) once again, it is just my imagination working over time.

* * *

The Game

Chapter 7 - When Fools Rush In

The four girls dejectedly climbed the stairs to the temple. They were unable to tell Mamoru that the aliens had taken Usagi. He still had not regained his memories and that clearly made him a liability. As they approached the Temple doors, all four caught sight of something hanging on the door. Rei put her fingers to her lips and they all crept forward.

Just as they reached the door, it popped open and Grandpa stuck his head out.

"Rei some young man called for you, will he marry you, Should I meet him? Would he make me a good grandson?"

"Grandpa stop he is nothing more than a friend." Minako, Makoto and Ami were all laughing at Grandpa's antics.

Remembering the note, Rei reached up and snagged it down.

If you want to see SAILOR MOON alive, again come alone! 1266 A Street #24

Turning it over in her hand, she looked for identifying marks.

"Grandpa did you see who delivered this note?" She passed it around to the other girls.

"No Rei I didn't...sorry...I kind of fell asleep." He blushed as they all laughed. Rei gave the girls a look that they all understood.

"Sorry Grandpa we have some studying to do." They all nodded and slipped into Rei's room.

"Okay what are our options?" Makoto asked aloud.

"We really don't have any, so our plan is just to go and do the best we can." Rei looked at each of the girls and she could see the resolve in all of their eyes. They were ready to die to save Usagi if need be.

"Let's do it." Minako looked ready to take on anything. They headed out the back way to avoid questions from Grandpa.

-------

Mamoru slowly strolled out of the bedroom trying to quell his rising anxiety. He was willing the phone to ring when he spotted it. A white envelope rested on his doormat. Someone must have slid it under while he was in the bedroom.

Moving quickly, he stalked over and bent picking it up. His name was printed on the outside; he tore the end of the envelope careful not to tear the paper inside.

I have Usagi Come alone or else she dies. 1266 A street #24

Without a thought to his safety or notifying Usagi's friends, he grabbed a jacket and his keys and headed out the door. Locking the door behind him, he quickly headed for the stairs. Reaching the street, he took mental note of the address he was heading for.

He was relieved more just to be doing some thing to help. Nearly running people down he didn't even bother with his usual apologies, he just prayed he was not already too late.

Quickly sighting the building number he walked up to the doors. Pulling open one of the doors he took in his surroundings.

It was a nice building with one wall covered in mail slots. Spotless elevator doors gleamed directly across from him and he strolled over to the mail slots taking time to look at the names. #24 was the only one with a name. Ginga Seijuurou and Natsumi was printed neatly on a little card showing the top floor. He strolled over to the elevator doors and poked the button.

Tapping his foot with impatience his sense of worry was growing. He willed the elevator hurry and finally with a whoosh the doors slid open. He walked in and pushed the button for six. The elevator silently lifted him up the levels.

He could sense the urgency growing with each level he passed; when the elevator finally glided to a stop, his mind was clear.

He knew he had to remain calm to face whatever was coming. The doors whooshed open and he found himself standing in an entryway. He walked the few steps to the door and knocked. Seconds later the door opened and Natsumi stood smiling at him.

"Mamoru I am glad you could come, come on in, dinner will be ready shortly." She waved him in and shut the door behind him. He glanced around and was surprised at the opulence of the long room he stood in. The entryway tiled in pale marble with a smooth transition to a very thick white carpet.

A white leather sofa sat out in the center of this long room facing a giant sliding glass door leading to a balcony. This long room ran straight across the building to the front. These two probably had a fantastic view of Tokyo at night.

From where they stood a hallway ran to the right to the and left.

"What the hell is going on and where is Usagi? I want answers now."

Natsumi's eyes got huge, "What are you talking about?" She looked to Sei in confusion. "What is he talking about?"

Sei stood sneering, "Natsumi you should go check on dinner so I can talk to your friend."

"No I want to know what he is talking about now." Realization dawned in her eyes, "No way, you didn't tell me!" Her attitude suddenly changing she smiled.

"I'll go check on dinner, while you two talk." She smiled coyly at Mamoru before turning and heading down the hallway to the right.

--------

Natsumi walked down the hall to the kitchen. Digging in their junk drawer, she dug out the duct tape. Walking through the kitchen, she paused at the door. She could not believe Sei hadn't told her sooner. She would find a way to pay him back later. Opening the door, she stalked into the room.

"So it is true." Natsumi walked closer taking in Usagi's haggard appearance. Her shirt was ripped open and her ribs were ugly shades of purple; thesame as her face. She could not believe that Sei or Mamo-chan would want something like that. Her temper got the best of her as jealously consumed her.

She stalked over and grabbed Usagi by the throat, applying pressure to her windpipe.

"Bitch, I could kill you right now but that would piss off Sei. He wants to enjoy beating and raping you in front of my Mamo-chan. Don't get the wrong idea though, Sei doesn't care about you at all and after he's done Mamo-chan won't want you either!" Letting go of her windpipe she studied the girl for a moment.

Looking into Usagi's eyes, Natsumi saw her light and her temper grew. She lashed out and slapped Usagi across the face. Taking a deep breath and seeing Usagi's pain, she calmed herself.

She finally remembered her reason for coming in. Raising the duct tape, she tore a piece off.

"We wouldn't want you spoiling our show, now would we?" She took the four-inch piece and quickly covered Usagi's mouth. With a smile and a wave, she turned leaving the room.

-------

Mamoru looked at Natsumi's brother, "Enough of the games, where is Usagi?"

Sei just stood there grinning, "In good time my friend, in good time. Let me make the introductions, it seems Natsumi forgot." He strolled towards Mamoru with a smirk.

"You are Chiba Mamoru, I have heard a lot about you from both women." Conceit was evident in his voice. "I am Ginga Seijuurou, Natsumi's older brother, we have not met before."

At the mention of the man's name, Mamoru's ears perked up. 'Where have I heard that name?' He thought for a moment. A memory floated into his mind. 'No... no...mamo-chan loves Natsumi now...someone...please help...Tuxedo Kamen, where are you?...Sei...NO!'

'That's it, Usagi had cried out in her fevered state.' Mamoru was now beginning to put some of the pieces into the puzzle. His anger knew no bounds as he looked at Sei.

Walking back into the room Natsumi smiled. "Seems you are right again brother dear, anyway dinner is ready, if you two will please come this way?"

Deciding that playing along with their game would be safest for Usagi, he followed Natsumi down the hallway to the right. As they passed through the kitchen, Mamoru heard an odd sound. The sound was faint and resembled hoarse screaming. The hair on the back of his neck stood up.

With a dawning realization, he glanced around quickly. They had come down a hallway to the kitchen. At the far end of the kitchen was a door and left from there seemed to be the dining room.

Not letting on to what he had guessed, Mamoru followed Natsumi around the corner to the left into the dining area. As he passed the doorway, he noticed a slight increase in the sound.

'It has to be that room,' betraying none of his thoughts he quickly ran through several ideas. None of which were any help, thinking quickly he made a decision.

Sei was still behind him blocking his access to that door. In one swift move, he turned around bringing up his fist, connecting with Sei's jaw. Mamoru watched in slow motion as Sei fell backwards slumping to the floor.

"Sei" Natsumi screamed turning around. Paying her no heed Mamoru made his way to the door. Grabbing the knob, it turned easily in his hand, pushing the door open he stopped in shock. The sight before him nearly dropped him to his knees with grief.

Usagi hung by her arms with her feet barely resting on the ground. Her shirt ripped open to the waist and her ribs and stomach were black and blue. He could not see anything else in the darkened room. Regaining his wits, he made his way over to her. Quickly grabbing her wrists, he fumbled with the handcuffs.

Suddenly ripped backwards and hoisted into the air, he hung helplessly. Whatever was binding him slowly bit into his flesh.

A light suddenly flared over by the door and Mamoru watched in horror as two aliens, strolled into the room. Mamoru could see the resemblance to the brother and sister, Sei and Natsumi. Natsumi shut the door and melted into the shadows.

"Well I think it is time for our show to begin, Mamoru, I see you have met our friend." He looked across the room. "Take it slow with him I want him to enjoy the show." The room cast in eerie shadows, the only thing Mamoru could see was some kind of tree.

Mamoru brought his gaze back to Usagi. The fear in her eyes nearly broke his heart. "Stop this now and I will let you escape with your life."

Sei/Ail stood sneering; he strolled over to Usagi and slapped her hard for good measure. "Who is in control here? I suggest you not threaten me. You will only make it worse for Usagi."

Mamoru growled in frustration seeing Usagi's head bounce off the wall. "Trust me this is no threat, you will die for that."

With a chilling laugh, Sei/Ail strolled over to the wall, removing the riding crop. "You just don't get it." He flicked his wrist and the riding crop bit into her stomach. Leaving another long red welt, blood began to show. "You will learn quickly or your little woman here will suffer even more."

Mamoru felt a headache coming on, he wondered if the thing feeding off him was going too fast. He felt dizzy and knew the blackness was trying to suck him into its vortex. His last conscience thought condemned him, "I have failed."

Suddenly the door blew open. Sailor Jupiter burst through the door and immediately threw an attack. "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION" The other three Senshi were right on her heels as Sailor Venus slipped over to Usagi.

Sei/Ail dodged the attack and sent an energy burst back inJupiter's general direction. The girls easily dodged his wide attack.

Sailor Venus fumbled with the lock on the handcuffs.

Sailor Mars was ready. "Burning Mandala" She threw a fireball at Sei/Ail but he moved at the last minute.

Finally, pulling out a hairpin Minako steadied her nerves and had the cuffs unlocked in seconds. Usagi tumbled to the floor in a heap.

Sei/Ail cursing the fates for the Senshis' untimely arrival had only one option left. "Tree, snatch them!" The tree shot out fresh tendrils and grabbed the four girls.

"I am the Moonlight Knight, Earth's Protector in times of need!" A new voice called from the doorway. Usagi hearing the voice knew her friends needed her help. Climbing unsteadily to her feet, she grabbed her brooch.

"MoonCrystal Power Make Up" A pink light spread from the brooch, coalescing around Usagi as she transformed.

The Moonlight Knight stepped over in front of Usagi. From the far side of the room in the shadows an energy burst flew through the air. Slamming into the Moonlight Knight its blast sent him smashing into the wall.

Natsumi/An stepped from the shadows. "You stupid bitch" She sent another energy burst this one aimed for Sailor Moon. Usagi could barely avoid it.

Sei/Ail became angry. "An, No she is mine to torture, if that is what you want, then I will give you something to think about." He quickly threw an energy burst at Mamoru, hanging unconscientiously in the tree's deadly grip.

Usagi seeing what Sei/Ail was about to do knew what she had to do.

"NO!" She jumped in the way taking the hit meant for Mamoru. "You will not hurt him." She gasped as the energy burst slammed into her.

Natsumi/An ran towards Sei/Ail, "How dare you, you promised not to hurt Mamoru! You promised." Losing her temper she simply threw an energy burst at Sei/Ail.

He easily side stepped it. "You naive little fool. You can't love this dork." He flicked his wrist sending another energy burst at Mamoru.

Sailor Moon jumped again, a scream of pain ripped from her throat as the burst slammed into her sending her crashing into the wall. Using the wall for support, she stood. Making her way towards Mamoru the two were distracted by their arguing.

Sailor Moon was crying, concerned for everyone, she did not know how much more she could take. Reaching Mamoru she grabbed his hand trying to pull him down did no good the tree was strong.

Seeing part of the shoot on the ground she tried to squash it but the tree just ignored her and continued draining Mamoru.

Natsumi/An realized whyshe and Sei/Ail were fighting. "Bitch this is your fault" Vicious rage blinded her and she threw another energy burst at Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon grabbed Mamoru's hand standing in front of him to protect him. "NO! This man is my destiny!" The burst slammed into both of them Usagi taking the brunt of the force. It ripped Mamoru right from the tree and they landed in a heap across the room.

Sei/Ail seeing the tender look on Usagi's face, as she glanced to make sure Mamoru still lived grew livid. He reached deep within himself and pulled out his most powerful attack.

Sailor Moon could see Sei/Ail was up to something. She could not take another big hit it would probably kill her. 'What can I do? What can I do?' She knew that she did not have the energy to attack the aliens. Her henshin rod had lain useless in her hand so far. Seeing an attack coming, she did the only thing she could think of. Holding the renshin rod straight up, she waited.

Sei/Ail threw the attack knowing the damage it would do.

Sailor Moon watched it approach until the last minute.

"FOR LOVE!" she threw all of her love for Mamoru and her friends into that one scream hoping it would some how protect them.

She was amazed to see the rod light up and as the energy came close the rod began to glow brightly.

It slowly grew brighter in the room the light, born of love, spread out of the rod and pushed Sei/Ails attack across the room back to him. As it connected with him, there was an explosion that rocked Tokyo.

Usagi stood dizzily looking around, An and Ail were nowhere to be found, the tree now lay blackened and dead. The senshi were lying where the sprouts had dropped them slowly regaining their energy.

From over by the doorway she heard a groan as The Moonlight Knight slowly stood and worked his way to Sailor Moon.

"My Queen," He dropped on bended knee. "You have saved us all once more."

He took her hand placed a gentle kiss on the knuckles. "I swear my undying allegiance, as the Moonlight Knight, to you my Queen." With bowed head, he showed utter respect.

She nodded not knowing what else to do. Standing weakly, she watched as he walked over to where Mamoru was sprawled.

"It is time for you to remember." He waved his hands creating funny symbols in midair and then just lie down and melded into Mamoru.

His eyes fluttered open. "Usagi-chan?" he murmured.

"Yes I am here Mamo-chan." Usagi stilled waiting to see what happened.

He groaned as he sat up. "I remember everything." He stood slowly and walked to where she stood. "Princess, you have saved us all once more." He smiled tenderly at her.

With everything catching up to her, she knew what was coming. "Mamo-chan I love you."

"I love..." Mamoru began, but she passed out and he just barely caught her.

* * *

Epilogue - Sweet Sacrifice

Three days later...

They all sat in the waiting room at Juuban Memorial Hospital. It had been three long days since the evening of the explosion. Mamoru had been there the whole time. The rest of the group came and went, as they were able.

The disappearance of Sei and Natsumi from school explained easily, they had to return to Europe for family business and the explosion blamed on a gas leak.

The girls and Mamoru were all seriously worried, because it had been three days and Usagi had not come around. Mrs. Mizuno told them that Usagi had gone beyond what any doctor had seen in endurance. The Doctors all agreed she was lucky to be alive they also had her on an IV with antibiotics and to give her fluids.

Mamoru sat in the chair by the bed holding her hand talking soothingly.

"You know you cannot leave me, not now when I just remembered everything. I love you too much for that. You have to fight your way back for me, I am here for you and always will be." His voice broke and he was not afraid to beg.

"Please Usagi, if you leave me I will be a broken man unable to love anyone else, unable to go on, I need you like plants need the rain."

A lone tear slipped down his cheek. 'I have never been so scared in my life.' Leaning forward he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. As he did another tear slipped out plopping right down on her nose.

"W...why are you crying Mamo-chan?" A soft scratchy voice startled him.

He looked in amazement to see groggy, cerulean eyes looking at him.

He smiled gently. "You scared me you know, we weren't sure if you were going to pull through."

"I love you Mamo-chan" her eyes slowly closed and she slipped back into slumber.

He kissed her forehead again and went to alert everyone that she had woke long enough to speak to him. His grin spoke volumes as he told Dr. Mizuno.

--------

It was not until the next day that she was more alert, but still weak and tired. The girls were all sitting around when Usagi cleared her throat.

"I have something to tell you, I owe you all an apology but I am going to try and explain. When I first met Sei the other day he was a total sweetheart, then things changed quickly, he changed."

Tears slipped down her cheeks and she took a deep breath. "That's not true, he didn't change he never was a nice guy, it was all just an act. You see, the other night he hit me, I didn't really fall against my dresser."

Rei looked up sharply before tears ran unchecked down her cheeks guilt written on her face.

Usagi held up her hand to ward off the apology.

"At the time he turned it against me, blaming me for causing him trouble. I...uh I was unsure, thought maybe it was my fault, then he apologized and promised it would never happen again and I believed him."

She looked down. "That was before...before he started threatening Motoki of course. We all met that night at the temple and I met him returning home, that is when he first hit me."

Usagi's hand wandered up to feel her face.

"It caught me completely off guard after apologizing he wanted to go get ice cream, so I thought okay. Well when we arrived at the Arcade he acted differently."

She held out her wrists for all of them to see. "That is when he threatened Motoki; I couldn't let any of you be hurt by him."

She was fully crying now, the memories ate at her and she took a deep breath before continuing.

"That night at the Arcade he used Motoki against me. I had to do whatever I could to protect him. Sei wanted me to sneak out, so I met him outside my house and we went to the park."

Taking several deep breaths she went on, "It was there that." She struggled to continue..." that was when it became worse."

"He wanted more than I was able to give and he beat me with a riding crop. I made it home and crashed on my bed and then that last day he used all of you against me. I am so very sorry butI had to protect you from him."

The girls all looked ready to say something and she stopped them with a look smiling sadly.

"My wonderful friends, all the great things you have done for me; all the times you have saved me. I brought this evil into our midst and I couldn't see you hurt for my mistakes, so I did what I had to."

They were all on her in a second, each of the girls wanting to hug their selfless friend. Rei spoke first.

"Usagi, Why I ought to..." She let the words die off before continuing. "I am so sorry, I knew something was wrong but not how badly." Rei enveloped Usagi in a hug and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Next time no matter what come and talk with us." Minako brushed Usagi's hair tenderly out of her face.

"I still cannot believe how great you did Usagi." Motoki smiled and gave her a gentle hug.

Ami just smiled, the tears running down her face. "Usagi-chan", completely overcome with emotion, she just gathered Usagi in a gentle embrace.

Seeing how worn down Usagi looked they all said their goodbyes and quietly left her to rest.

----------

They passed Mamoru holding roses, in the hall and stopped him. Rei looked at him through new eyes.

"You knew didn't you?" she did not sound angry, just confused.

He looked embarrassed, "Yes I did, but not everything, I only knew someone had beaten her severely. I knew she would want to be the one to explain. I am sorry for not telling you everything but I did not fully understand myself. Just knowing what she dealt with to protect us all astounds me."

He smiled softly, "I am just going to see her now, how is she?"

The four girls all smiled, "Better." They all broke into giggles. Waving goodbye they all headed out.

He wandered over to her door. Shifting the flowers, he reached out and opened the door. Walking in to the room, he went to the side of her bed and gently set the roses in her lap.

She lay dozing and he just stared at his precious angel thinking of her selflessness and her courage. It brought him to his knees, emotion that just overwhelmed him. All she had suffered for him and for her friends. He did not know too many people who could do that.

Usagi awoke to the fiery sweet scent of roses tickling her nose. She cracked open her eyes to see Mamoru standing by the side of her bed. A dozen roses lay beautifully in her lap.

"For me?" she questioned shyly.

"Yes for you, for all you do." He smiled tenderly at her and pulled the chair up to sit. Dropping down into it, he leaned forward and took her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, Miss Mizuno says I can go home in a couple of days. How I am going to explain this to my family though is another question."

He looked startled for a minute, "You mean the girls didn't tell you?" He chuckled.

"Tell me what?" She threw him a questioning glance and waited.

"It is already taken care of. Ami-chan called your Mom yesterday to tell her that you would be spending a few days with her."

"That helps a lot." She smiled at him in relief he was giving her an odd look. She waited to see what might happen.

"Someday if you feel up to it, can you fill me in on the whole story?" He smiled tenderly at her again.

"Yes I think so since I just shared the story with the girls, let's wait until I am out of here though." She laughed softly and he could not resist.

"I love you Usako." He leaned forward giving her a tender kiss.

"I love you too Mamo-chan" she smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well here is an end to the story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. Please R & R and let me know what you think. 


End file.
